Shame Shame!
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: here it is, the sequel to Tongues, and Speak The Little Girl's Name. originally inspired by the the song, Tongues by Deathstars, and the Edward/Renesmee fic by Kimmydonn Empathy. Read and Review, oh and COMPLETE! as of Wednesday august 11th 2010.
1. Chapter 1

.

* * *

.

_No prayers can reach me here_  
_No light can touch_  
_Among reduced Bibles, cigarettes and drugs_  
_I carve your name in my flesh_

_Listen... Listen..._  
_...then come and take my hand_

_Tongues, Tongues_  
_Speak the little girls name_  
_Tongues, Tongues_  
_... shame, shame_

_Innocence will never kiss me again_  
_Never lick my stiched scars_  
_Your lipstick's between the legs of hell_  
_Mixed with speed and blood_

_The eggs grow in her open wrists_  
_It has started now..._  
_Her taste is on my lips and tongue_  
_The taste of white medicines_

_...Listen ...Listen ..._  
_I'll come and take your hand!_

.

.

.

_**Tongues, by Deathstars**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alright here it is**__** This! This is the final Fic, in the Tongues Trilogy, not gonna be the last fic along these lines, but it is the last in this Trilogy, whether or not i shall write up a sequel trilogy, pertaining to the ****future of the Cullen's is entirely up to you, but one thing i am certain of, is that, Bella and Edward's relationship from here on out, is going to be strained to say the least, and definitely a lot more than just strained at the end of this fic. and i'm thinking, of stretching this fic out to... oh say 6 chapters.. but i can't really be a hundred percent certain that i'll be able to do that, in fact, i'd say that it is far more likely, that i'm gonna end up only doing like 4 chapters, but who knows**_, **Miss Wanna can perform some pretty hefty miracles, maybe it'll work a miracle for me here.**

_**.**_

_**But i Digress, anyway how should i start this chapter off? Hmm, With a flashback? yes, yes i do think that'll do. oh and you should all thank I'm Alec's Number 1. because she is the one who insisted that i should publish this fic right away, and not make you guys wait another two or three days. **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

** _Flashback, oh lets say 16 years ago._**

* * *

_L POV._

_._  
_I watched her carefully, as she ran around, playing happily with her nice little sand castle, I'd helped her make._  
_._  
_She was so adorable, with her cute little nose, and her long brown curls, I watched from under the shade of my umbrella, as Isabella, squealed, and got quickly to her feet, and ran over to me._  
_._  
_"Lovelace! Lovelace!" she called excitedly, waving at me, as she ran. "Come, look at this, I found treasure!" I grinned and got to my feet, slightly unsteadily, like my adorable little Isabella, I was extremely clumsy, only my problem wasn't just coordination, but a weakness in the muscles, and ligaments, and stuff around my knees, it was an annoying and painful, handicap, particularly around Winter._  
_._  
_._  
_I jogged lightly over to Izzy, and caught her up in tight loving embrace, and she laughed, slapping at my shoulders, "Down Lacy down." I mock glared down at her adorable little face, "Now Izzy what have I told you about reffering to me, by that horrid nickname you cooked up?" I growled menacingly, and she giggled._  
_._  
_"Sorry Lovelace, but come, come look!" she giggled, and tugged at my larger hand, excitedly, "Treasure." she said excitedly. And I laughed and went along with her, knowing what I was going to find, after all I'd been the one to put it there in the first place. To make this trip all the more better for my Little Isabella…. My sister._  
_._  
_._  
**_End Flashback._**

* * *

.

_**L POV.**_

_**.**_

i stared into my sister's dark eyes, saw the memories flash behind them, and grinned. "Long time no see, little sister, i do hope that i haven't kept you waiting too long, for that necklace you always wanted." i heldup the dark silver cross, with a spider crucified upon it, in the place of Jesus Christ, which dangled from a silver chain.

.

"Lovelace!" she whispered, taking a step towards me. and then Edward the bronze haired bastard, had to step in between us to intercept my dearest Isabella. i felt anger raise my hackles, and i bit back a growl. it wouldn't do to make the wrong impression, on this alterego of my Isabella's.

.

So i put on my best Shit eating Grin, and settled back onto the balls of my feet, to bide my time.

.

* * *

.

_**Edward POV.**_

.

The thoughts i could pick up from this man, Lovelace, Bella had called him, were confusing. Who was he, he had called her sisteer, but surely Bella would have told me, if she had a Brother, right?

.

And,... i stared into his eyes, he was obviously a vampire but... his eyes.. they weren't the red of vampires who fed off of humans, nor even the topaz of vampires such as myself, who fed off of animals, but brown... the same brown in fact.. that Bella's eyes had once held.

.

The man, was short about 5'6, with a wiry build, the usual pale complexion of all vampires, thick ear length black hair, an oval handsome face. and he was dressed in black doc martens, blast rustler jeans, a loose brown cotton t-shirt, and a black button up long sleeved shirt.

.

i looked between him and Bella, and saw... nothing, no familial resemblance whatsoever, other than that his eyes still, impossibly held that same chocolate brown color, that my Bella's had once been.

.

"She's NOT your Bella!" he snarled, "She's mine! She is My SISTER! and I have watched over her, for over 23 YEARS! watching from the shadows, when you Left her, i did everything in my not inconsiderable power, to prevent her from right committing suicide!" I flinched at his words, and didn't even need my ability to read the truth in them, all i needed was good look at his eyes, and the flash of red in his dark curls, to know that he was her Brother, hell's bells, what i felt in his mind only confirmed it, his thought patterns, and mindset, were a lot like Bella's as well, though admittedly more twisted and... oh my god.

.

He was the Other! i snarled and took a step towards him, and was about to lung for his throat, when Bella whirled around to intercept me.

.

"No! Edward NO!" she cried, "ITs him, Its Lovelace, its my BROTHER!" she sobbed, and i couldn't help but freeze, no matter how much i hated this Other this... Lovelace, i wasn't about to hurt Bella, not any more, than i had already, even if it was because The Other had been the cause behind it.

.

"Bella He's the Other!" i growled, and everyone else, who up to that point had just been staring, and guarded, were instantly at my side, baring their own teeth, and hissing, and growling at the Other.

Bella stared at me not comprehending my words, for a long moment, before turning to look at him. "Is it true?" she asked softly.

.

He gave her a pained look, but nodded, "Yes little sister, it is, but everything i did, was for you, he hurt you Izzy, he hurt you so many times, i just couldn't stand it anymore, so i decided, to... manipulate certain events, so that we'd end up meeting up with each other again, though admittedly," he glared at me, and i glared right back. "I would have wished our meeting to be under, happier circumstances, circumstances such as, his DEATH!" Rosalie Hissed, and took a step forward, and he made gesture with his hand, and suddenly Rosalie fell to the ground unconscious. we all just stood there staring, and then all hell broke loose,

.

Emmett roared, and charged at him. Lovelace smiled, sidestepped Emmett's charge, and kicked out at Emmett left leg, and the limb buckled underneath Emmett.

.

Jasper hissed, and lunged for Lovelace, Lovelace whirled around, and backhanded him sending him flying in the other direction entirely. Alice cried out, and leapt at him, and i joined her.

we both lashed out at Lovelace, our blows almost coming in unison, we should have had him dead to rights, there was no way he should have been able to dodge our attacks, and yet somehow he managed, and laughed all the while he did it.

.

Alice let out a frustrated hiss, as a kick of her's thta should have made Lovelace start singing soprano, missed entirely, and he batted her foot aside, still laughing.

and he turned his laughing mocking eyes, to look at me, right in my own eyes. and suddenly i had a flash of all the things he'd made me do with my Daughter, all the suffering he'd caused, all the degrading things he'd made me do with and to Renesmee, and i was overwhelmed with rage.

I lunged for him, snarling, and he sidestepped me easily, caught me around my torso, and squeezed.

.

i screamed, his grip was impossibly powerful, and i felt my ribs crackle, and pop, i tried to break free from his grasp, but he had my arms pinned as well, and try as i might, i couldn't wiggle free either i couldn't even wiggle, his arms were so impossibly tight, god, they were like a boa constrictors grip.

.

he reached up with one hand, and to my throat, and i froze, as did everyone else. if the strength of his hands was anything compared to the strength in his arms... i really didn't think i was going to to survive that.. i mean sure a lot of vampires could survive a decapitation... but there was always those few who, just never woke up from that death, no matter how quickly their companions reattached their heads to their bodies.

.

"Okay, now as much i do enjoy a good brawl as much as everyone else here, i don't have time for it, not now, Relax everyone, the blond Rosalie i think you call her, is just unconscious, neat little trick i picked up a while ago, she'll be up and critisizing her appearance in no time, at all, just but give her an hour or three, and now, i must be going. Oh um Isabella," i felt his grin,

.

"it is nice to see you again, i do hope, that we meet up again, and soon, you know how to contact me, just... flip that little switch of yours, and we can talk to each other as much as you like. You are the Motherzone after all." he laughed, and threw me aside, before he bounded off into the forest, i whirled painfully around, to watch him go, and almsot gaped at his speed, despite his diminutive size, and his much shorter legs, he was doing a speed that put even me to shame.

.

And so we watched as he disappeared into the distance. i felt Renesmee's smooth warm hand on my cheek, *_**Are you alright daddy?***_ she asked silently, and i nodded against her hand. grimacing slightly as my ribs slowly repaired themselves. i looked over to Bella, and saw her just standing there where i had left her, but now she stared down into her hands, which now held a six inch long 2 inch thick cross, with a large dark silver spider embroidered with small sparkling rubies crucified onto it, in the place of Jesus Christ.

.

i saw tears in her dark golden eyes. and i knew that despite what i had wished, my Bella had been hurt anyway.

.

Damn

.

* * *

_**Soo Bella has a brother huh, i'm sure a lot of you are... oh i don't have a clue and i don't really care, just so long as you review. but well, anyway why you might ask, is it that he's never mentioned before this? why does Bella think he's dead? all will be revealed as soon as you guys show me the love, and REVIEW! please.**_

_**.**_

_**Oh and before you ask, yes, i am Basing Lovelace off of myself, yes he has more than one ability, yes he is really Bella's biological Brother... i think. if you have any more questions, just ask away either in a review, or a message, i read all my reviews, and often more than once.**_

_**.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**okay now, i fully expect you guys, to disappointed in my choosing of the bad guy's name, and well boo hoo, but i'll have YOU know that it is in fact MY name, Lovelace Brian Cooper! AKA L-Brian Cooper. so lay off okay. and besides isn't that a good enough reason to become a bad guy in the first place? *Grin* but anyway i digest, on with the story, the show must go on, and If you can't take a joke, you shouldn't have joined *Grin* got that one from Valentine Himself. *Sigh* oh how i do miss him. **

**.**

**Anyway i had to manipulate some space and time, as well as history here, i mean Lovelace Brian, L-Brian for short, Not a word to me about it. is 16 when he was turned, and Bella was eight, so i'm of course Making Renee and Charlie a bit older now, purely out of necessity.  
**

* * *

.

_**Lovelace POV**_

.

_*we shouldn't have done that.* **the voice whispered, and i batted it away with annoyance, alter egos were really quite annoying at times, useful sometimes, but mostly just annoying.**_

.

_**"Yeah well, it doesn't really matter now does it?" i growled, my tone as snarky as ever, "Its done, as a matter of fact, its LOONG done, its been done for over 5 years, its been done, since i broke off those train tracks over that river, that caused the Mutt's death**_, _**so just shut up, there's no use in pestering me about decisions i can't take back**_."

.

"_there's a use in everything, we can still redeem ourselves, we just have to let ourselves be helped, let them help us! we could be so much better than this and you know it."_

_._

_**"I know no such THING!" i snarled, all i know is that Isabella is being held captive in her own mind, and that only with my help will she come back to us!"**_

_**.**_

___"This is all going to end badly, for us, for them, but especially for Bella, and you know it."_

___._

___**"Shut up you stupid ghost." i growled, and shut the voice out, shoving it down into a mental urn, and shutting the lid firmly.**_

___**.**_

___**I would need a clear head for what was to come, and stupid pathetic ghosts of my past self, would only distract me. so i sat down, on the edge of the cliff, and waited for my sister's call... it wouldn't be long, in coming of that i was certain. after all, she would never keep me waiting, not after all that i had done for her... not after all i had suffered for her. she would call to me, and i would answer.  
**_

___**.

* * *

**_

___**.**_

___**Edward POV.**_

.

The trip back, home, was a silent somber one, Bella was avoiding me and Renesmee, well she was avoiding everyone really, but me and our daughter especially. and it hurt, but i suppose that that we really deserved it really, when you get right down to it... but that didn't make it any less painful, i loved her i really did, and while i will admit, that what i and Renesmee had done was stupid, it hadn't entirely been our fault!... not entirely.

.

but i had spoken with Chelsea a few times, during a few of my visits to Italy. and according to her, whenever it came to changing a person's relationship with someone, such as causing them to end up sleeping together, it could be extremely difficult impossible even, if they didn't have at least a smidgen of an attraction to each other in the first place, for her to build upon.

.

And The other, Lovelace, his ability was exactly the same as Chelsea's i had seen it in his mind, that he had encountered her along with a few other members of the volturi, and while i hadn't been able to see much, it had been enough for me to know, that his ability was to mimic at least to a certain extent the abilities of other's, and that he could do it for up to a total of ten, before he had to start switching out abilities for others.

.

I shivered, i hadn't seen all of the abilities he held, but i had seen enough to know that... he could have killed us, if he wanted to, he could have knocked us out, and killed us one by one.. but he hadn't.

.

Because we were the current family, of his Sister! Bella hadn't allowed me to see anything of her mind, so i didn't know exactly what she was thinking, but thanks to Jasper i knew her emotions, and so had some pretty good guesses as to her thoughts.

.

For instance every time she set eyes on me, particuarly when i was with Renesmee, she experienced nearly overwhelming Hurt, Jealousy, outrage... and just plain rage, as well as just a little hate.

.

i wasn't entirely certain what hurt more, that she hated me, that she was purposefully blocking her mind from me, or that she refused to speak to me... there was just so, so much i wanted to say to her, how much i hated myself for what i did, how i wished i could take it all back, how i would do anything to make it up to her, how i... fuck so so many apologies. But most importantly i wanted to speak to her of her brother, of Lovelace, and that one talk was unavoidable, everyone wanted to speak to her about him, but we had all agreed that it would be best, if we waited till we were safe and sound in our home, before we assaulted her with questions.

.

.

i sighed, and settled down further into the cot, as the ship rocked and rolled under me. hopefully two days would be enough time for Bella to recover enough, to answer our questions. we needed all the info we could get on Lovelace, cause this wasn't over, not by a long shot.

.

* * *

.

_**Bella POV.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

i rolled the gothic cross, around in my hands, getting a good feel of it. it beautiful, dark, and twisted. and exactly what i had asked for my birthday, from my elder brother, Lovelace Brian Conrick, my older than me by eight years Half Brother, tears threatened to spill, and i let them, L-Brian had been out getting this, the night of his disappearance, he had disobeyed Renee, and Richard Conrick his father's orders, to stay in the house, and get the gift the morning after, and went out to get me the cross, i'd seen, in a commercial... all for me...

.

_**Flashback again about 16 years ago.

* * *

**_

.

_I lay in my bed, staring out the window, feeling depressed, it was birthday... and my Brother *Sniffle* had forgotten to get me the gift i most wanted. i felt his warm, reassuring presence enter my bedroom as i continued to stare._

.

"_Hey Izzy, i'm pretty sure your supposed to be asleep around now," i could practically hear his Grin, and i mumbled an incoherent response. i felt the bed dip slightly, as he sat down on the edge, right next to me._

_._

_i felt his large, usually comforting hand, on my shoulder, and he said softly "What's that i didn't quite catch that?"_

_._

_"I said you forgot to get me that present i wanted." i mumbled, feeling tears of hurt, and betrayal prickle at my eyes, and i fought them back stubbernly, i would not cry, not in front of this jerk, i was angry at him, and the last thing i needed was him seeing me cry like the little baby i was, he had enough ammunition, as it was, without seeing me cry._

_._

_i heard a smacking sound, and i glanced back at him alarmed, and saw his hand covering his eyes, he leaned back his head and groaned. "Ahh, dam er darn, i'm so sorry Izzy, ma needed my help with the decorations, and father needed me to help him put some stuff in the attic, and then i had my Phisical therapy to avoid, and... ahh god, i'm so sorry Izzy."_

_._

_i fought back a sniffle, and failed. i felt his large muscular arms go around my tiny torso, and felt his lips on the top of my head. and i couldn't help it any more, i cried, leaning into him. eventually the crying degenerated into undignified blubbering, then into hiccuping, and then under the carefully soothing backrubbing of his hands, and his careful warm soothing nonsensical words, i was reasonably calm again._

_._

_We spoke, and yet we didn't speak, it was a, a special gift we had, mom always said we were psychically attuned to each other, and she wasn't far off, to be honest. i instinctively felt my mind open up wide to him, felt my emotions lay themselves out for him to inspect, and do with as he saw fit... i was completely vulnerable to him... he was my other, some people say their two halves of the same person, well we're two pieces of the same half._

_._

_i was vulnerable to him, and he was vulnerable to me, despite our being separated by years, we were like twins in that, we instinctively knew, not had an idea, but knew each other's line of thinking, we knew how each other's mind's worked, we knew what the other was feeling, we knew...everything about each other._

_._

_as he hushed me gently, stroking my hair back from my face, and looked me deep in the eyes, i knew that he was going to a friend's house, on the other side of the city, who had connections, that would allow him to get me the beautiful cross i wanted so much, before the clock already its hand already on the nine, struck 12 o clock. _

_._

_he knew of my objections, and dismissed them, and set me back into bed, tucked me in, kissed me once on the forehead, once on both cheeks, and one quick kiss on the lips. and with that, he got to his feet, and went out into the chilly December night, wind and snow whipping about him, never to be seen or heard from again... or so i thought._

.

.

_

* * *

_

._**End flashback. *Yes i changed Bella's Birthday deal with it. i like the image of L-Brian... or me, or whatever disappearing into a chilly December. and besides its perfect really, have Isabella blame herself, for the disappearance and possible death of her only Brother, of whom she was insanely close to, develope the alterego of You guessed it one Bella Swan. Yep Bella isn't the dominant personality here, at least not the original one, which will make her fight with Isabella, when the time comes again, all the more harder.**_

_**.**_

_**Oh and Just so we're clear here, Charlie is still Bella's father. Renee just hooked up with Richard for a bit, broke up with him, had L-Brian, met Charlie married him Divorced him moved to seattle hooked back up with Richard, then after the disspearence and possible death of L-Brian she broke back up with him, and moved to Arizona, where she met Phil, the end, well okay not exactly the end, but it'll do for now okay. take care now by by then.**_

_**.

* * *

.  
**_

_**Bella POV**_

_**.**_

I closed my hand around the Cross, and closed my eyes shut even tighter, as the venomous tears spilled down my cheeks. for so many years, i'd thought my Brother was dead, thought... thought that i was personally responsible for his death, thought that.. oh god thought so so many things. and now here i was, holding the Cross i'd wanted for so long, but at the same time not wanting it, i could have gotten it at any time, when i was old enough, and had the money, but i hadn't because i'd wanted my brother to be the one to give it to me..

.

oh god Lovelace. i sobbed. he wasn't DEAD! i broke down by my bunk and sobbed, great bloody (Not Literally) tears of relief, as it hit me. My brother was alive! he was alive and and oh god, he was he...

.

i paused and wiped tears from my face. My brother was a vampire... and more than that... he was the vampire who'd been manipulating my... my whole vampiric family's emotions, tiwsting them and, and. i shook, No It couldn't BE! there had to be an explanation, i was sure there was... there had to be.

.

I couldn't lose my brother.. not again.

.

I reached out with a tentative trickle of thought, praying my other self's recollections were correct, praying that.. that the knowledge i'd held for so, so long, the knowledge that i'd kept buried, was still true, that my transformation hadn' changed it, praying that the memories were even true, that there was a flipside to my ability.

.

almost immediately, i felt a responding trickle of thought, but not from the island back in Borneo like i thought it would be... but further.. south, towards... Australia? how had he gotten from Borneo to Australia, so quickly? it was impossible it was, but weren't vampires supposed to be impossible. i snorted, my original self had a point there.

.

I almost heard his thoughts, so clear across the sea, so real, so... i closed off the connection and shivered. i couldn't do it... not yet.

.

And so i settled back onto the bed, cradling the cross in my hands. and prayed that everything would turn out for the best, but i didn't get my hopes up, that'd just be too much like the old me, and while she may have been clamoring for my for our brother's affections, wanting to be one with him again.. i just couldn't let us get hurt... not like that... not again.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Hmm so two chapters kinda all in one day. hmm. but don't go getting your hopes up okay. me and cocaine and Mary J Wanna can only work so many miracles i mean, i'm startin to see double here, anyway i have no idea how long i can keep this kind of inspiration flowing, but anyway Review please. lots of reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

.

**_I just realized, that i was missing, a vital part of the fic here, and that was... DISCLAIMER! I Own Nothing! not a thing, i don't own the music blasting into my ears at this moment, i don't even own the fucking cocaine that's Running through my Fucking fucked up veins, wreaking havoc every whichway, stole that from my uncle, while he wasn't lookin. yes i'm an immoral bastard, i think that was established with the first fic in this series, Tongues, now shut up and read, _**

**_._**

**_i know i'm worth all your scorn and condemnation. Now boys you know what i would love to do, with your Girlfriends.. and Girlfriends, you Know what i would love, to do, with your boys, yeah that's right, i'd would love to give you all, some Tongues, love to probe that clitoris, or that cock, with my Tongue, love to hear what little sounds you make as i chew and probe at your nipples, but sadly i am currently occupied with this little fic, so maybe later._**

**_._**

**_I have had letters, hundreds of letters, that pledge eternal devotion to me, from you girls... and from the boys i have received Marriage proposals. *Grin* i really do appreciate all of this tribute you pay to me, but i am currently cyber married, to my cyberwife, Whitney AKA I'm Alec's Number 1. but now it is one, With the Tongues, drop those jeans, raise those skirts, get those flesh sticks out, bring the vibrators on out for play._**

**_._**

**_For we are going on.. a little journey through the memories, of one Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. my Tongue can taste you girls, and imagine the feel of you boys already._**

**_._**

**_Don't forget to review.

* * *

_**

_**Edward POV.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Her lips on my ear, the feel of her writhing body atop me, the taste of her hot wet cunt, on my lips and tongue. _i shivered,_ the feel of her lithe little body under mine, the taste of her sweat, the feel of our bodies gliding together, her long shapely legs hooking around my own, her hips meeting mine, and sliding over my own, as if they were made just for me._

.

.

_Her mouth on me, sucking and chewing softly on the hot flesh around the hilt of my cock. her fingers around my cock, her thumbs probing the eye of my cock tenderly, and eventually stretching me out almost to where it would hurt, and her long tongue, probing me there. _i felt ready to explode, from the desire that washed over me, from the memories, and i knew i was about ready to cum.

.

******Her mouth on me, sucking, one final time, before i came shuddering with sickness and desire into her mouth.**

******.**

Holy FUCK! i swore when i opened my eyes to find that, that last part wasn't a memory... it was really happening, Renesmee had her mouth wrapped tightly around the head of my cock a look of rapture and sickness on her own lovely features. she released me with a loud self satisfied pop, and grinned up at me, looking sick but rapturous.

.

"What is THIS! Renesmee." i demanded my voice low and dangerous, for Renesmee this was, and not Carlie, Carlie i would expect this from but... Renesmee. "Why!" i asked my voice as hallow and weary as i felt.

.

"What Don't you like IT!" she demanded her voice sounding equally hollow but defiant as well, with a hint of hysteria and tears as well. "Don't you like what i DId for you all that TIme you-" she cut off, on her own this time, with a sob. And an inkling of understanding dawned.

.

she leaned into me, and i let her, her head rested against my chest. her hand slightly sticky and moist with my precum juices, to my neck, and i let her. she showed me images, nice beautiful images, of back when she was but a girl no more than 4 in appearance, and 2 in real years. i smiled, at the images,

Such great times, such innocent times.

.

And then suddenly, the images changed, to take on the appearance of a nightmare slash satanist wet dream.

.

_Her breaking a bag of blood over my head and back, smearing the blood all over my body, and the feel of her tongue roaming over my flesh, the salty cold sweet taste of me on her lips and tongue, *Like the white medicine, uncle carlisle has me take in my mouth, when i'm hurt* were her thoughts as she experienced this alongside Carlie, and though repulsed by it she was.. she was also drawn to it._

_._

_The feel of me, taking my place between her long pale legs, the feel of me thrusting deep deep inside of her, the feel of her inner muscles clenching, and fluttering like butterflies in her stomach. the the feel of rapture as she came with me, the excited feel she had, when i then got down on my elbows before her, spread her legs, and her folds, and then proceeded to lick her, and suck her, till she ran out of juices to excrete down there, and she was dry._

_._

_The feel of me then whirling her around, and bending her over, so that she had her hands against a nearby tree, and her ass was in the air. the feel of my breaking one of the few remaining blood bags, over her back, and letting the fluid run down, down over her back, and ass._

_._

_The wet, warm, sick caressing of my long soft, and sick Tongue, against her christian skin. the feel of my tongue slowly lapping the blood from her lower back, moving lower, and lower, till my mouth was down to her ass, where upon i then, proceeded to spread her cheeks wide, so i could get at the blood that had trickled down to the crease of her ass._

_._

_And how she gasped and moaned, shuddering as my tongue entered and probed her from behind, the feeling new and disturbing, as i licked her clean._

_._

_._

_And the she remembered the feel of me, as i stood, placed one hand on the small of her back, and the other on her hip, and then proceeded to take her from behind, the feel also new and disturbing, though not sickening to her as the feel of my tongue there had been._

_._

_And then she remembered how she had felt me come inside her there, felt my shameless using of her, Spurting out my cum deep into her ass._

_._

_and then, still lodged deep inside her, how i had leaned down, grabbed her around the neck, and turned her painfully around to kiss her long and hard on the lips, how my tongue had tasted and felt, so wrong to her, and yet so desirable at the same time to Carlie, how all of it had felt so good to Carlie._**_  
_**

.

The images stopped, and she pulled back from me, Hurt and betrayal clear in her chocolate gaze. i felt sick, and so beyond filthy. that wasn't the only depraved sick thing we'd done together. but it certainly was among the foulest we had.

.

And i understood how she felt about me, how she felt as though i had let her down, by being so depraved and dirty as to do that, how i had been a holier than thou god to her, how she had worshipped me, how i had been her best friend, even better than Jacob Black, though she had never told him of this fact, and never ever would.

.

We just stood there, staring at each other. before, finally i sat back down, and she sat beside me, curling into a tight ball against me, inside the crook of my arm, her head buried against my chest.. sobbing.

.

She didn't hate me... it wasn't in her to hate me. but god almighty, i damn well could hate me, i could hate me, and do a damn fucking good job about it. For i had hurt Renesmee, my little angel, far more than anything else ever could, fuck i had done more than just hurt her... i had killed her. i had taken her in under the guise of a saint or Her god even, sheltered her fed her, made her feel safe, then ripped her wings off nailed them to the ground, clawed her eyes out replaced them with Embers, made her my slave, fucked her, raped her soul of virtue, taken pictures of it, posted it on the internet, and shot her dead.

.

Guilt, Shame, Remorse, and Self loathing, but most of all Shame and Self Loathing, overwhelming, in their intensity, threatened to rip me apart, limp from fucking limb, threatened to do all the things i had done to my Angel, right back to me a thousand times worse.

.

It wasn't enough, It would NEVER! BE ENOUGH! Never enough, Not ever ever enough! Not enough to even come close to proper punishment for me... Not after what i had done, not after what i had forced her to become, not after... Fuck! it just could never be enough.

.

And so Shame,twisting and turning my stomach, a thousand times worse than any Tornado could, Shame shame! nothing else, nothing was more powerful than the SHame of my actions. Only Self Loathing even came within a mile of the power of my Shame.

.

I Closed my eyes, and settled back into the cot, drawing Renesmee's unconscious figure down with me

.

And let the Shame Guilt and Self loathing overtake me, i sobbed great gut wrenching sobs of Agony, despair, and Shame... Always Shame.

.

"Don't cry daddy," Renesmee whispered, "Please don't cry." she tried to sooth me, as i had her, on those times when she had needed my comforting. That's Renesmee for you, always eager to help, no matter how badly someone had hurt her, no matter if that someone had raped her and murdered her soul as i had. this just made me cry all the harder, even as she stroked my hair, and brushed the tears away.

.

And even as i ignored her pleas to stop crying, i knew, i knew that in her heart, she had already forgiven me, for all that i had done to her, for that i undoubtedly would do to her in the future.

.

There was no helping it, i weeped. i weeped till i thought i would drown the earth in my sorrows, and strangle the virtue of the universe with the power my shame.

* * *

_**So what do you think FUckers this chapter enough, for the story to have earned its Title of Shame Shame? i certainly hope so, i mean, i swear this is one of the most filthy Depraved things i have ever written.**_

_**I mean seriously, can you guys seriously belive that i am actually a virgin? lol. i mean i look at my words, and fuck i just can't help but think, How in the Hell am i coming up with this SHit! I mean seriously, i am totally making all of this up! all of it, is how i envision it going, not anyone else's vision but my own.**_

_**.**_

_**Inspired by the lyrics of the songs down below. anyway please do let me know what you think, oh and you should really read all of this under the lighting of dark instead of light, its easier to see things when its set to dark, plus really makes my fics look even cooler, least to me.**_

_**.**_

_**Love you guyss, luving lickin suckin tastin and fuckin all of you my mind, boys and girls, freaks and fellow psychopaths, let me HEar you! SCREAM FOR ME! No NOT WHimper SCREAM! i want To HEar to all SCREAMMM! I want to REad your Disgust, YOur Scorn, Your LIes, Or Deciet, Your Shame, your Despair, I WANT TO READ IT ALLLL! I WANT YOU! To GIve ME! SOme Tongues! I want you all TO Give ME! some Tongues!  
**_

_**.

* * *

**_

.

* * *

_._

_Stand here for me angel_  
_Oh little child so broken and wild_  
_Bear not for life on your shoulder_  
_Just kiss it one last time_

_Was the music to loud for you, too raw to be true_  
_Where the abstracts too dark for you, I beg you now to..._

_...watch the sky so bright, see all its light - fade!_

_Here I am, was it everything you spoke of_  
_Oh little angel_  
_Yeah! Here I am, was it verything you've dreamt of_  
_Oh little angel_

_Bow down for me heavenly one, shed not those tears my little friend_  
_Fear not God anymore because you'll find him in my arms_

_Was the volume to high for you, to tough for the blue_  
_Where desires too dark for you, to good to be true_

_...watch the sky so bright, see all its light - fade!_

_Here I am, was it everything you spoke of_  
_Oh little angel_  
_Yeah! Here I am, was it everything you've dreamt of_  
_Oh little angel_

_Tell me now how your wings got broken_  
_Tell me now how your spine got whipped by leather_  
_Tell me now how your tongue got split_  
_Tell me all the things you need to tell to dift away_

_Watch the sky so bright see all its light_

_Watch the sky so full of light_  
_For the last time so bright._

_._

_._

_Did you feel how the bullet took you_  
_Did you feel how easily your life got shed_  
_Did you feel how the system shot you_  
_9mm through your fucking head_

_I love it and I hate it and I take it and I feed it_  
_I slay it and fuck it and I suck it and leave it_

_The new dead nation_  
_There's no illusion to chase_  
_And each fucking time I get that shot in my face_  
_The new dead nation_

_So you felt how the bullet got you_  
_And you felt how your vivid dreams fell dead_  
_And you felt how the system hit you_  
_Filled your heart with fucking led_

_Well, I love it and I hate it and I take it and I feed it_  
_I slay it and fuck it and I suck it and leave it_

_The new dead nation_  
_There's no illusion to chase_  
_And each fucking time I get that shot in my face_  
_The new dead nation_

_I have the soul of a hologram (I have the tongue of a slave)_  
_We are the preachers of today (nothing true to preach anyway)_  
_For this life and for these lies (so suffer the extremeties)_  
_Well, I'll kill it for lies... (and death dies)_

_Selfdestruction at hand - a way to live and shape your life_  
_But the further it goes the more and more we stretch for the knife_

_The new dead nation_  
_There's no illusion to chase_  
_And each fucking time I get that shot in my face_  
_The new dead nation_

_._

_._

_No prayers can reach me here_  
_No light can touch_  
_Among reduced Bibles, cigarettes and drugs_  
_I carve your name in my flesh_

_Listen... Listen..._  
_...then come and take my hand_

_Tongues, Tongues_  
_Speak the little girls name_  
_Tongues, Tongues_  
_... shame, shame_

_Innocence will never kiss me again_  
_Never lick my stiched scars_  
_Your lipstick's between the legs of hell_  
_Mixed with speed and blood_

_The eggs grow in her open wrists_  
_It has started now..._  
_Her taste is on my lips and tongue_  
_The taste of white medicines_

_...Listen ...Listen ..._  
_I'll come and take your hand!_

_._

_._

_._

_You fall - so I walk away_  
_Gone with your children's dreams of pain_  
_And the deeper I reach, I fear not the righteous speech_

_Did you ever speak that name, a savaged word in vain_  
_Cause I know that you got hunger for the cold and black_

_As I rape your soul of virtue_  
_I am a god of lust and pain_  
_Cold black_  
_As I slay your soul of virtue_  
_You are a slave of flesh and pain_

_You fell - So I walked away_  
_And with the dying children I play_  
_And the deeper we go, you're an act of a sinful show_

_Did you ever speak that name, a savaged word in vain_  
_Cause I know that you got hunger for the cold and black_

_As I rape your soul of virtue_  
_I am a god of lust and pain_  
_Cold black_  
_As I slay your soul of virtue_  
_You are a slave of flesh and pain_

_We fell - So i raped your heart_  
_Tore it out and ripped it apart..._

_._

_._

_Here he comes as you pray_  
_Like shot lambs you crawl_  
_Here he comes as you pray_  
_Oh, shot lambs now fall_

_Hear him breathe as you pray_  
_His tongue licks your palms_  
_Feel him seduce when you pray_  
_There 's oralsex in his psalms_

_All the seeds that you have planted_  
_Upon Trinity Fields_  
_And those crops that thrive inside of you_  
_Grow like thorns through your praying hands_

_Hear him scream as you pray_  
_The cold father and sin_  
_Feel his soft and sick tongue_  
_Lick your christian skin_

_There's a ruin in the heart of this plain_  
_A rose that withers and dies_  
_So leave the fields and join the insects_  
_Join the lord of flies_

_._

_Here she comes down, as her wings get nailed to the ground _  
_ - A polaroid of shame _  
_ The last angel's pathetic fame _

_ The face of deceit with nails in her feet _  
_ She's a preacher deprived from her voice _  
_ A punctured lung is creating noise _

_ The cry that she made was the cry of a dying child _  
_ The revocation of empathy _  
_ The sound from a million dreams and scars _  
_ Termination Bliss _

_ Blessed under a lie, Her last little weak "why?" _  
_ - The bloody end of a dream _  
_ Slit the throat and taste the cream _

_ She wears her crown on a head that's bowed deep down _  
_ A dying picture of lies _  
_ A tortured saint fed to the flies _

.

_**Little Angel, New Dead Nation, Termination Bliss, Rape of Virtue, Trinity Fields**. **By Deathstars.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The wings of the world, move slow in this hall. and the hunger of hope, it starts to starve.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Two days later, on a bus in seattle.**_

_**.**_

_**Edward POV.**_

_**.**_

.

Me and Renesmee went through the rest of the trip in relative silence, while all the rest of the family save for Bella, discussed the Other, and how he and Bella apparently knew each other. Emmett and Jasper much to everyone's disgust had taken out bets as to whether or not The Other, was an Exboyfriend of Bella's (Emmet) or a long lost relative of Her's (Jasper) Both men were being barred from sex for three whole months by their respective spouses.

.

I Personally didn't care, all that i knew was that he had tried to Rip our family apart, and was responsible for how me and Renesmee had been feeling towards each other for the past year and a half, and was actually helping Carlie take control of Renesmee.

i wanted to kill him, i wanted to feel his neck under my hands, as i twisted ripping his head from his shoulders, and spit in his eye just before i toss his head into a fire.

But something told me that, despite everything the Other had done... That Bella, would want to talk to him first.. that she would want to try and save him.

.

The thought, of letting her within ten feet of that monster, killed me inside, but... i knew, beyond all shades of a doubt, that he was someone important to her, someone, that she had once loved. And so i resigned myself to the fact that, i would have to wait before i took my vengeance upon him for all that he had made me do, that i might not ever be able to take my vengeance upon him, despite what he had done.

.

I had hurt Bella enough as it was, if This Other, really was her brother, or someone she just cared enough about that she called him that... and it was obvious that she did indeed care for him, then i would wait, and if need be set my hatred for him aside entirely, if it meant avoiding hurting her anymore, than i already had.

.

So i sighed, got out a book, called Deathstalker, by the author Simon R Green, Alice had gotten me for my birthday, it was a sick and deprived series so far, full of death, battles, Psychopaths, drugs, murder, with only a hint of romance so far, and with some quite humorous bits, not my usual kind of book series, but it seemed pretty damn right for the current circumstances.. so far my favorite characters were the hero Owen Deathstalker a former lord and historian now outlawed trained resistance fighter, Kit Summerisle AKA Kiddeath an unbeatable at combat completely fearless psychopath, and Valentine Wolfe a drug addicted privately trained by the best tutors imaginable at swords and other combat maneuvers Psychopath who had a striking resemblance in attitude and appearance to the joker save for long black hair and dark eyes, and of course his taking of every single drug imaginable pretty much all at once.

.

Sometimes, i really did wonder about humanity and what it was coming to.

.

.

* * *

_**10 hours later, Cullen household.**_

.

**Bella POV**

.

I used to love the feel of my bed, i used to love how it smelled of Edward and Renesmee, when we would sleep together every once in a while in it. I sat in the furthest corner of the room as i could get, shivering and shuddering, as the smell brought memories of What my Edward and our daughter had been doing together.. in that bed.

.

I remembered all the times, me Edward had made love in that bed, how the red silken sheets always ended up laying tangled all around us, the scent our sex heavy in them.. and now that i concentrated now that i knew what to smell, i smelled it, musky, and bitter, and sickly sweet like molasses in the air.. the scent of Edward and Renesmee's sex.

.

I shuddered, and rubbed vigorously at my skin, whimpering as every reflexive breath i took, brought THEM! to my senses. and i couldn't take a shower in our own damn shower either.. you can guess why.

.

i wanted to leave the room, yet at the same time i didn't... fuck i hated this.. i hated them.. i felt Isabella's cautious probing of my mind, and shut the door between us tightly. it wouldn't actually hold her, not if she was determined and actually wanted to be back in control.

.

She was the original mind after all, well more accurately the conscious one. i had been the subconscious one, the one who helped her deal with her pain, the one who made her dream and get the will to confront her fears... but then the unthinkable had happened, my brother our brother, had disappeared from our lives, and we had thought him dead because of us, and so Isabella not willing to face the pain of what we'd done.. had torn both herself and me out of our natural places in our head and switched us... all with the force of an eight year old girl's pain.

.

i felt so, so much pain, and disgust, and irrational shame, for what Edward and Renesmee had done to me... to us. shame for the fact that Renesmee was of my blood... flesh of my flesh, her life had come from me, FUCK! i stood to my feet, and almost tor the door down, in my haste to get out. i had to get out, if i didn't, i was going to end up screaming.

.

i lay against the wall beside the door, panting, venomous tears, of shame and anger trickling down my cheeks. i snarled and wiped them away furiously, the family was having a meeting in the living room soon, very soon, and i was to be part of it.

.

So that i could give them, the information they wanted on The Other... on my Brother... fuck!

.

* * *

.

_**We graceiously intterupt this broadcast, to bring to you this special commercial our subconcious demanded we bring to you for the comedy relief.**_

_**. ****The eggs are from real chickens, the milk is from real cows... and the sausege is from jimmy dean.****... Really? you'd think someone would have caught that! lol.  
**_

.

_**Anyway, Boys, i sit here now naked sitting in a bean bag chair eating cheetos... Thinking of youuu, and Girls i i lick my lips, and my mouth waters, in anticipation of the taste of youu, and all the nasty things i can already hear you whispering into my ear, as me and my tongue bravely venture into the depths of Cuntnomkong, lashing out and impaling all those who would stand in our way, and leave behind quivering masses of flesh that were once the locals.**_

_**.**_

_**Me and my Tongue, have yet to find that one spot, on our maps generally marked with an x, but strangly the spot was instead marked by a g, by the man who gave us the map/ *Shrug* whatever g x whats the difference.. Holy god! we found IT! and the Tongue is in a bit of a squeeze here, sorry have to go, gott a recue the TOngue, good god damn lord son of a bitch, he is lodged in there TIGHT! lol.**_

_**.**_

_**nother commercial. here, this time of One Robert Tilton, with commentary by me... better take a pill to get myself nice and relaxed, wheres that Vicodin wheres that Vicodin, ahh here we go.. wait a minute, this doesn't look like my Vicodin... oh well. *Dry Swallow* didn't taste like my Vicodin either... hmm oh well, on with the commercial everybody.**_

_**.**_

_**Are you lonely? Yep, Have you wasted half your life in bars pursuing sins of the flesh? Yep and the rest of it, pursuing drug dealers, and pimps, what's your angle here mister tilton! lol. Are you sitting in a beanbag chair naked eating cheetos?! Yes sir! what hell is going on here! Do you feel the urge to get up and send me a thousand dollars! CLOSE! lol, i thought you were talkin to me there for a second lol. Tilton leans in close to the screen, I am Mister Cooper! and by Golly you will send me that thousand dollars or i'm gonna practice out my my skills at mutilating the penisis of children on YOUUU! WTF! Oh crap, whoo wat a relief, That wasn't my Vicodin People, but L S D! i knew those pills tasted wrong, but anyway thank god, i thought i was actually gonna have to send that bastard the thousand dollars there lol, cause i like my forskin right where it is thank you very much.**_

_**.**_

_**Anyway, Review please people, i loong for some fresh reviews.  
**_

* * *

_**Edward POV.**_

.

i ran my fingers, through my thick auburn hair, and sighed when i realized that it was nearly time, time to question Bella, my Bella, on a man, who may or may not be her Brother, a man who it was obvious she cared about, a man who had toyed with all our emotions, all our feelings, twisted them till me and Renesmee had ended up... doing what we had done.

.

Oh sure mostly it'd been Carlie, whom i'd fucked that very first night... but, not all of her had been, now that i knew what signs to look for, and how Carlie's mind was different from Renesmee's i now knew, that Renesmee had still been in at least some control over what she and Carlie did, and that while i had fucked Carlie, i'd also fucked her as well. i shuddered, as i remembered our Tongues gliding against each other, slowly mating, twining, and fighting over each other..

.

I thought of how my Tongues had.. TOngues. i looked around and saw Emmett staring our the window, with music blasting out his ears heard, the word Tongues repeated, over and over, followed by, Speak the Little Girl's name, and Shame Shame.

.

He saw me staring, and gave me an apologetic look, "Sorry, i was just in need of a little music to settle me just a bit, and well what better band fits in a situation like this then Deathstars and Marilyn Manson was what i thought." he coughed nervously, even as the word Tongues kept on being said.

.

I looked at him Dispassionately, and he seemed to get the message, and he exited the room, to go over to the living room, and i sighed and rubbed at my temples.

.

This was just too much for me to handle, my head felt about ready to explode, from all the thoughts whizzing through it, and not just my own, that's right my ability was all the way back, and i was hearing pretty much everyone within a three mile radius, i couldn't even get any of my old shields up against this sorta thing, and i could feel the startings of yet another migraine coming on.

.

God i wished pain killers worked on vampires.

.

* * *

.

**Edward POV. (We really need to put that up?**) _**Yes dummy we do, we just put up that great big minus sign or whatever its called. they might get confused. (Still, i just hate wasting perfectly good words, on something as trivial as repeating ourselves!) Just shut up, we've got work to do, just grin, and bear it. and oh yes Readers me and OverzealusGuineaPig are working on another Incest fic togther its and Edward/Renesmee one, all human, its gonna be titled Bad Things, and both Bella and Renesmee are gonna be naturally slutty, all by themselves, no ALternate personalities or nothin, to be leading their blind asses through the fields of Decadence, and into the hungry pinchers and claws of the incests. JOIN JOIN THE LORD OF FLIESSSS!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Anyway you might wanna put us on Author alert, and by us i mean i The Grinning Psychopath, young and amazingly talented Writer extraordinaire, THE DESERT EAGLE SPREADS ITS WINGS FOR YOU! I'd much rather it part its legs for me, i'm feeling a bit horny here. SOrry sorry sory wrong number, uh anyway on with the story, on with it on with it.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

And so it was, that i came to be Standing by the fire place, directly next to Emmett, when Bella finally came down, to tell us of L-Brian Conrick.

.

"Okay, um, people, i uh, i guess i should tell you all a little more of.." she swallowed, "Of my past... more specifically of my Half Brother... Lovelace Brian Conrick... and of Isabella.

.

And so she did, she did so in great detail, telling us all of how Her brother had been the one to stand up for her in class, when children were mean to her, and of how she'd scraped her knee when she was six, and he was 14 and already quite athletic despite a degenerative nerve disease eating away at the nerves, muscles and tendons in his legs, of how he'd carried her all the way from school, comforting her all the way, to the house where he cared for her, and tended to her injury, hoe he'd been the best possible brother imaginable... and of how they'd always know each other's thoughts, as though they were psychically linked somehow, and of how he'd disappeared one chilly December night.

.

And of how, Isabella had switched places with her, how she WASN'T! the correct mind, the mind that should have experienced all of this.

.

When she was done, it wasn't words that broke the chilling silence, it wasn't even a cough, instead it was a small cry from Emmett whose sleeve had caught fire, and he was waving it about, trying desperately to put out the flames, and "Accidentally!" Hitting me, and setting me aflame alongside him, we both ended up running out of the house, and into the small pond we had, to put out the flames.

.

Emmett apologizing all the while... It was actually kinda funny afterwards, and everyone thought it was worth grinning at, me and Emmett's ratty appearance when we drudged back through the door, soaking wet, and slightly singed, even Bella thought so, and from Emmett's mind i could pick out that, him spontaneously combusting, wasn't so accidental as it had seemed, and that he'd planned it as a comedy relief effort. and i couldn't help but smile warmly at him, even as i affectionately referred to him as an idiot, and he returned the smile, though it didn't fill up his eyes, like it had so many times in the past, no his eyes were mostly filled with sadness... sadness for Bella, and her Brother, and hate for whatever Vampire had caught Bella's brother, and turned him.

.

And i understood, that... Being a vampire changed you, not all at once, not even the tiniest bit for a while, but it did, it always did, you gained a new demon in that head of yours, got new temptations, it wasn't easy... and not all of us could pull through, not like Bella and Carlisle had, not like Tanya, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme... and... hell even i Alice and Rosalie, had.

.

We all had, had to deal with that demon, and for some of us, that fight still went on, for some of us... we just didn't deal, least not the way we should, some of us compromised with the demon, some of us gave over completely to the demon, and yet some of us... some of us just gave away most everything to the demon, and watched from the sidelines, commenting here and there, on the sloppiness of the demon's technique for blending in with human society.

.

But one way or another we dealed, life went on, and we suffered the extremities.

.

.

* * *

.

_**Bella POV.**_

_**.**_

I watched Emmett and Edward, trudge in through the doorway, wet and muddy, and slightly singed around the ears, mostly. and smiled at Emmett as we all did, with the hilarity of what had just happened, despite the seriousness of the situation.

.

Emmett and my Brother were a lot alike. I realized distantly, as Emmett winked at me,a tender look in his amber gaze, even as we began talking once more of my actual biological brother, and what we should do about him... Jasper thought we should kill him, and get it over with before he caused anymore damage, a decsion i argued vehemently against, And when Edward Suggested to me that it might be for the best, if my Brother was out of control, i gave him a cold look, and scooted further away from him, and inadvertently into arm's reach of Emmett, an advantage he took full control of, and slid one arm under mine, and around my waist, to pull me to him, where i felt safe warm and secure, even loved.

.

They both cared a great deal for me, they both made me laugh, no matter what the situation was, they both... loved me, they both would do anything in their power, to make me happy, Though Emmett kept the limits within reason, more specifically within the boundries of Rosalie...

.

When we finally decided to put it to a vote, as to whether or not we should try talking to my Brother first, before we tried to kill him. Jasper and Rosalie immediately put their votes on Killing him, despite their respective spouse's wishes, Alice and Emmett gave me apologetic looks, and slowly voted for killing him, that just left four.

.

i looked at Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle gave me a sad understanding sympathetic smile, and voted for talking, Esme looked torn, and slowly hesitantly, shooting apologetic looks at me all the while, voted to kill him.

.

Tears prickling in my eyes, i turned to look at Edward and Renesmee... Fuck! up to now i'd been avoiding even looking at them, with my vote and their's as Carlisle's it'd be a tie that somehow we could settle.

.

I looked at them pleadingly, and asked them for their vote... they voted... and i closed my eyes, and asked Emmett, softly if i could use his and Rosalie's shower, he said yes.

.

They had voted Death, tomorrow morning, the hunt on one L-Brian Conrick, would begin, and there was nothing i could do about it, and worst of all they wanted me to help them track him down to talk to him.

.

The question was i suppose, which brother would i choose, the one who'd stand by my side, and do anything to keep me happy, so long as it didn't mean endangering his relationship with his wife too badly, or the one who would stop at no where, at nothing, not even at his own needs, at least at one time, to be the best brother to me he possibly could be.

.

i thought back, to the many girlfriend's my brother had, had. almost none of them lasted longer than two or three weeks, least not once they realized that i came before even they did, to my brother, he would willingly disregard his own needs all to keep me happy... Fuck, i realized just why my mother had wished me and L-Brian as he so loved to be called, rather than by his first name, to have some separation between the two of us, it just wasn't natural for us to be that close, was it?

.

certainly hadn't seemed to, to our parents. i thought dismally, as i scrubbed very square inch of my body, with the soap and shampoo of Rosalie, who really did seem to be a devout fan of Lavenders.

.

So 20 minutes later, i sat on the edge of Emmett and Rosalie's bed, toying idly with the hem of my brown long sleeved button up shirt, and a loose thread in my blue jeans, thinking about my brother, all the things i'd done for him, and all the things he'd done for me, mentally weighing them, and found that my end was severally lacking in the proper weight, at least compared to all the things L-Brian had done for me, and then i thought of how i had felt all those nights, thinking and feeling that the universe had turned its back on me, that god himself had… revoked all empathy for me, that… that I was all alone, that no matter what. I would always be alone.  
.

.

And so uneasily, scared, feeling sick and giddy at heart all at once, i opened that connection between, me and my Brother, poured my heart out to him, told him all the secrets i had kept from everyone else, and of how i wanted to be with him again... and even more importantly, of how they were going to begin hunting him, to kill him for all he had done to us, of how they wished for me to give them his location, how they wanted to use me to track him down.

.

When i was finished, i waited for his response it was as usual unexpected, flippant, and casually arrogant in taste. _***Well its nice to know that you still, even after all that's gone on, haven't changed a bit... you still gabble like a fish.***_ the unexpectedly light response, brought a reflexive smile to my lips, and i got a warm tingly sensation in my stomach. *_I do not* _i denied petulantly, grinning even as i thought this to him *_I just like to hear myself talk, my voice really is quite nice you know, ma said i have an angel's voice.*_

_._

**_*Sure thing sister, sure whatever you say, just remember she said the same thing about Dad when he was drunk and singing in the shower*_** i laughed silently, as i remembered Richard Conrick's horrid singing, he had a voice ten times worse than a chain smoker's after twenty years of nonstop smoking, his voice was so gravelly when he laughed people looked around to see where the rockslide was coming from.

.

_*But brother, what should i do!* _i wailed at him mentally, Feeling panic set in, _*If i do what they want me to do, then their gonna kill you, and i'm gonna be all alone, and you'll be dead all over gain for me, and and!*_ i felt his mental fingers stroking my mind, gently, his low soothing voice in my ear **_*Shhhhh shhh sh shhhh hush now little sister, everything will be all right, now i want you to listen, and listen carefully, you listening? Code blue two two*_** and with that, every single thing, went black.

.

* * *

.

**Lovelace POV**_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I felt bad for what i'd done, or more specifically that nagging little insect i couldn't quite crush yet, felt bad, me i just felt relived, for i was going to be getting my sister back, the sister i'd known all those years ago, not this Sister, here and now who'd allowed that monster to touch her, and twist her up like a rag, and when he got bored doing that toss her aside, like she was just some toy he got bored with, and moved on to the next interesting little object, namely my Niece Carlie. i growled.  
**_

_**.**_

_**i wouldn't let him do that, not to my Isabella.**_

_**.**_

_*we shouldn't be doing this! Bella has a life, a life Isabella would have, should have had, but doesn't because she gave it up, because she didn't want to be parted from us, Isabella's an eight year old girl emntally still, and you just gave her full control over what she does again, god only knows what she'll do now!*_ _**screeched my other self, god i wanted so much to just crush him, like the bug he was to me, but i couldn't do that, he was too important to lose, and besides who else would would keep me company in my insanity? the demon? no all he did was just growl at people, and tempt me into killing innocent people, and draining their bodily fluids, human and vampire, blood from the humans, and venom from the vampires, and in so doing, i could temporarily take on aspects of those i fed upon, such as abilities of other such vampires, it was a neat little trick i'd learned from a friend of my Creator's.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My true ability, the ability i'd been born with, was the ability to semi permanently mimic to an extent any ability i wanted to, my current list of permanent abilities, was Chelsea's wonderful little ability to manipulate relationships, Aro's ability to know a person's mind just by touching them, the ability to constrict my arms around a person, like a Boa snake which really was quite handy sometimes, Jasper's ability to feel and manipulate the emotions of other people, and what else what else, oh yes i could knock anyone out even a vampire into the realm of unconsciousness, for a limited amount of time. and that was it for permanent abilities, if i tried to gain anymore i'd go insane... er, insaner. well okay i suppose there was that whole thing where i could communicate mentally with my dearest sister, but really that was all it was, a bridge between me and Bella's mind's, i'd tried to perform the same trick on other people, but without a connection of some kind, and my dearest Isabella's little thought transmitter, i was helpless where telepathy was concerned.  
**_

_**.**_

_**Though Carlie's wonderful little ability which was so similar to Isabella's, was enough, that i could manage a faint, really weak kind of contact with her, and give her some mental support, whenever she needed it.  
**_

_**.**_

_**So i sighed, and settled back onto the boulders in this quaint little hideout of mine here in Argentina... oh yes, did i mention that i could teleport?**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

.  
**_

_**Edward POV.**_

_**.**_

I felt bad for not voting with Bella, to talk with L-Brian before killing him.

.

But it couldn't be helped, for i knew what L-Brian was capable of, i knew and i was afraid, afraid for Bella, afraid for my family, afraid for me. No one should have that much power, not without some serious bindings in place, to make sure he was under control.

.

I saw Bella walking slowly down the stairs, and walked over to her. "Hey Bella, look i'm sorry about yesterday, but i just can't help but feel, that L-Brian too dangerous too unstable to be let live, i mean, well anyway i know it doesn't excuse what i've done to you the past few days but... im sorry, and i hope you can forgive me."

.

Bella stared at me an odd expression on her lovely features. "Forgive you for what?" she asked her tone innocent, tentative. and i frowned, "For not voting that we should talk to L-Brian your brother, and try and reason with him, try and make him good again, instead of killing him."

.

"Oh," she said her gaze and tone distant, "Well if it makes you feel better, than yes i forgive you, just please get out of my way, i have things to do."

.

I stared at her, something was wrong, Bella wasn't acting right, she should be all over me, either that or just giving me the silent treatment while glaring at me, when i turned my back. "Bella luv are you alright?" i asked cautiously.

.

And she smiled, her eyes still as distant as ever, "Sure, why wouldn't i be, Eddie?" she giggled, like and eight year old, and i got a sinking sensation in the pit of my stomach. no, i thought it couldn't be, not her.

.

I let Bella go on her way, staring after her all the while, knowing i should do something, knowing i should tell someone... but somehow i just couldn't find it in myself to do so.

.

**A one will be two, and the mind's will be set anew**, **once more will all empathy be revoked, and the devil's heart will be for you.**

.

.

_**okay i finally understand a part of that little prophecy i wrote up, and i know, what the revocation of empathy is now. of course the first one was back when Lovelace first disappeared from Bella's life, and now here we are again faced with those words, Everyone or just about everyone anyway, knows hows Bella feels towards L-Brian, how she wants to help him, and everyone except Carlisle of course, thinks it would be best, if L-Brian was to be killed, ant put out over everyone's misery, and so have to Bella's mind at least revoked all empathy for her and L-Brian...**_

**_._**

**_or something like that, look i'm sleep deprived here, just read, and review, and i'll give you the last few chapters of this fic. and you know what? i might just write up a sequel trilogy, for there are going to be loose ends by the time of the end of this fic, one particular loose end is gonna be quite epic, really, you know Raven Jadewolfe accused me of loving to lead you guys around in circles and biting you in the ass with some huge fact you really just didn't see coming. is that true? have i done this?_**

**_._**

**_Cause if so, I am totally unapologetic, for i Love Shock Value! its such a great drug here, especially when combined with Reviews, as you may or may not have noticed i have not a single incest warning i any of my fucking fics, and you know why? because i looove SHock Value, i mean take a look at my reviews in the first fic Tongues, and the others reviews and stuff i got, it is so much fucking fuun! but anyway i digest, erm digress, though i am digesting as well._**

**_._**

**_Anyway Please review, for i really really do want to know what you think of me, what you really think of me, kay, i don't what to hear sugar coated lies, i want to hear to honest fucked up truth, do you think i'm a fucked up freak? do you think i am sick? do you think, that i should be locked away, forever in a fucking loony bin? i want to hear to hear it all i want to hear your tongues uncoil and lash out at me with the cold honest twisted fucked up sinful truths.  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Who could cast As Renesmee Carlie Cullen, from Speak The Little Girl's Name? or from any of fics? Brit Morgan, specifically Brit Morgan from True Blood Season 3 episode 8 as Debbie Pelt. she certainly does have the right look going for her close to the end of the episode, dressed right, trashy enough, hot looking in those jeans, those boots, that small black top of hers, and that red leather jacket, and with a certain amount of badass. ooooh, i loved that fight scene, i give it five stars, and you know what else... for the rest of this fic, hell for all of this fic and all of the scenes before, put Brit Morgan from that fight scene up as Carlie, ahh, i love the smell of badass, but even more i like the smell of cool badass, and Valentine my dearest beloved Psychopath, had all of that, and more, **_

_**he was... Glorious, with his long jet black oiled hair falling to his shoulders in ringlets and curls, his long exceedingly pale delicate face, his tall athletic body, his dark overbright mascared eyes, his mouth with a crimson smile painted onto it designed to conceal his emotions from one and all, his look of hothouse flower rudely torn from its natural habitat... god i did ,love him, do love him****. *Sigh* Anyway enjoy, and do be sure to review.**_

_**.**_

_**PS**_

_**.**_

_****__**Should there ever be a She-Joker, or a Female Version of Valentine Wolfe, i would also go with Brit Morgan, by the end of that episode, she certainly did have about the right kinda face, i mean she got half her face slashed with set of scissors, and was given half of that crimson smile good god, i'm downloading that episode just for a snapshot or five of that smile, *Sigh* oh god Valentine.. i do miss him, he taught me everything i know.**_

_****__**.**_

_****__**oh and this chapter was partly inspired belive it or not, but Lady Antebelleum's song Need you Now.  
**_

_**

* * *

.  
**_

**Renesmee/Carlie POV.**

.

.

I felt Carlie's dark presence in my mind, felt her raging out of control emotions, felt lust, and dark twisted sort of adoration for father, and shuddered. Carlie was so, sooo, twisted! i felt and heard every single one of her thoughts, felt how she wanted not just Edward, but Jasper, and Emmett, and Carlisle as well!

.

God she was out of control, and nymphomaniac, a Psychopath. i saw her smug bloody grin in my mind, and shuddered again. we'd fought again earlier, a fight i almost lost, and it was only through the aid of Jasper, that i won. Jasper, my poor uncle. he would have gone out of his way just to avoid me on this journey as we followed my Mother's instructions to go with to Argentina, if it weren't for the fact that he could help me to a limited extent to control Carlie, and if Carlie took control, he would have some chance if figuring that out, not as much as Father would, but still, he'd be able to control us best.

Argentina... Fuck!

.

I remembered all the things i'd done there, remembered all the sexual favors i'd done for men and women just to get their booze and drugs, my drugs of choice being Cocaine and Meth. Cocaine to numb me out, Meth to hallucinate Jacob. i felt a painful twist in my stomach as i remembered Jacob, his short ragged spikes of hair, his dark brown eyes, his long angular face... my love.

.

god i missed him, my heart was... shattered when i heard, no i felt his death... i'd known he was dead that morning, which was one of the reason's i hadn't been as uplifted and happy as everyone else... I'd known, not intellectually but emotionally that he was dead, that i would never see that cocky smile on his beautiful face again...

.

I'd known, and i'd put it off as hormones, or some other natural, less disastrous occurence. something that had been extremely easy to do under the influence of Edward, my Father, he too was important to me, almost as much as Jacob had been, where Jacob had been my Love, Edward had been my father, and not only that... But my best friend, i could always depend on Edward when my Jacob wasn't there for me, i could always trust him with secrets i wouldn't even tell Jacob... and now here i was keeping as far a distance as was safe under the circumstances, avoiding him, because i'd used him, because i'd manipulated him into having sex with me, when i was having a tender moment...

.

God! i was no better than Carlie in that moment, when i'd kissed him. and it had been me, not Carlie but me, Oh Carlie had been the one to sleep with him, but i'd initiated the first kiss, i'd been thinking of how disappointed in me Jacob would be, and so in an effort to forget all about that, i'd kissed the man who mattered to me most of all, second only to Jacob... Jacob.

.

I felt tears trickle wetly down my cheeks, god i missed him, God but what i wouldn't give to stand next to him again, to feel his hot breath on my neck, to feel his soft russet fur against my palms. I felt Carlie's seductive purring, heard it loud and clear in my head, saw her reach out to me in my mind, saw her wiggle her fingers at me invitingly, saw the promise in her dark eyes, her promise to take the pain away, to make me forget all my aches and pains, make all my sorrows disappear, make me forget that Jacob and Edward that all of this never even existed, that i was just a deliriously happy little girl again, playing in a colorful grove again, with little to no worries...

.

Jasper sensed my Longing, and set a wave of calm, contentment, and determination my way. i looked upon him with Gratitude, and he smiled at me. and Carlie seethed.

.

_Victory was so, so close to my Grasp!_ she snarled, and i snarled back at her, **Yeah well even if you had taken control, Jasper would have killed us before letting us hurt anyone , i made sure of it.**

**.**

_Yes i saw!_ she sneered, _I know everything you know remember! you made me the more determined, more agile, more in touch mind here remember? that's why its so hard to get rid of me! you can't! you made me resilient, so that i could withstand _the horrors, _and the despairs of life! you can't kill me, anymore than i can kill you!_ She snarled and tried to batt me aside, and seize control again, but With Jasper's help i held firm against her blows, without some mental support from either Isabella, or Lovelace, she couldn't do anything against me, and help from either Isabella or Lovelace, was far in coming. With mother's shielding, to protect us, Carlie couldn't get the support she needed, from Lovelace to break out of the barriers in my mind**.**

**.**

Suddenly, Carlie lay back against the wall, a devilish smug smile spreading across her pale malnourished features.

.

_Is that really what you think? you really think, that i need uncle Lovelace's help to break free of these flimsy barriers of yours?_ she grinned nastily, at me, and i shivered. **Your bluffing, if you could really break free you would have done it by now, i know you, your a stuck up trashy whore, whose bitchyness could fill up the whole damn solar system if it were made physical!** i sneered at her, but... i couldn't help but think.. *Do i really know her all that well? yes, yes i did, and so i knew that.. while bitchyness, and trashy whore talk, were a large part of Carlie... making idle meaningless threats... weren't really in her nature... so that had to mean that either A she was lying, or B... she was truly the more powerful one here, and was just waiting it out, laying in wait for the right moment to break free... But what could she be waiting for? she'd had plenty of opportunities to break free, pack whatever she wanted and leave! unless... unless she and Lovelace... Had something planned.

.

My mind immediately set out, to conjure up a dozen possible ways, Carlie and Lovelace could work something up together, and so far none of them were to my liking, especially since none of them involved my family taking me back.

.

I stopped my imagination dead in its tracks, straightened my spine, and steeled myself. i wouldn't let myself panic, not over some casual threats, made by a figment of my imagination, i just had to think rationally about this, i had to think of all those that loved me, and keep my wits about me, so that when the time came, i would be ready for Carlie and Lovelace's plan, whatever it might be.

.

* * *

**Jasper POV.**

Can Vampires get headaches? surprisingly enough yes. Can Vampires Get Nausea? seeing as they don't have anything in their stomachs and probably haven't for a couple of years, that was an almost certain no, till We ran into this little Alternate Personality problem.

.

i swayed on my feet as yet another, wave of contradictory emotions radiated off of Renesmee's body, normally i'm pretty sure that wouldn't be possible, but apparently for alternate personalities it is, my head knew that there was really only one person the emotions were radiating from, but the parts of my brain that analyzed this sorta thing, were in overdrive trying to figure out if there were two people these emotions were coming off from, and if it was why was all its detector thingies saying that it was just one. Hence Headache

.

The complexity of the emotions coming off of Renesmee and Carlie, as well as their contradictoriness was twisting my stomach into knots, as i felt and tasted, the emotions. hence stomach upset.

.

And just lately mixed emotions seemed to be radiating off Bella as well, and that worried me a lot.

.

i Felt Renesmee's resolve to stay in control of her body, give way before a wave of grief, despair, and hopelessness, and i quickly sent a wave of warmth, determination, and some fresh hope, her way. she shot me a grateful little smile, that lit up her face, and i returned it with a warm one of my own.

.

it was so hard to believe, taht underneath that innocent exterior lay a monster just waiting to tear into us all.

i felt an unbelievable amount of pity for Bella, Edward and Renesmee, and even Lovelace.

.

I knew what it was like to be changed suddenly, and against your will, i knew how it felt to fight against that demon always picking away at your self confidence, always threatening to overwhelm you with temptation, always promising dark deliciously wonderful gifts of power and feeling... and i knew how hard it was to pick yourself back up when that demon finally knocked you down, how difficult it was to regain control over your actions. i knew, and i pitied other's who had similar battles of their own to fight.

.

So yeah i pitied Lovelace, but that wouldn't stop me from ripping his head or some other extremity from his body, when the time came.

.

i felt another flash of contempt and hatred, but not from Renesmee this time, but from Bella, and yet at the same time it wasn't from Bella, and i felt the panic and the deterimined struggle for... something from her but... god it was so confusing, i'd ask Edward what was going on in her head, but i knew that he wouldn't be able to tell me anything.

.

so i just beared the Nausiating emotions, stiffened my spine, and went on, ignoring that little voice in my head telling me, that something bad was about to happen, and that Bella was at the heart of it.

.

* * *

.

_**Edward POV.**_

_**.**_

I stared hard at the ground, thinking furiously about all the things that had happened between me, Bella, Renesmee, and the family, for the past few years. i thought of all the dirty deeds, me and Renesmee had committed here in the woods of Argentina, i remembered how i had found her that night, a filthy broken shell of a girl, malnourished, and damaged in heart and spirit beyond almost all hope of repair.

.

i remembered, and i grieved, i grieved for the loss of that sweet innocent little girl, i grieved for the loss of the little girl who'd refused to go to bed till i told her story of my own devising. how she had loved to crawl into bed with me cause of her fear that something would come out of the darkness in her bedroom and eat her up.

.

I sighed, thinking of all the times me and my daughter had, had together. what ever happened to those times?

.

My musings were cut short when Bella came to a sudden halt before us, and turned. "Alright here it is?" i looked up from my staring contest with the ground, to see that were in a clearing of dead leaves and soggy earth, and directly in front of us... was a cave.

.

"He's in there?" i asked, not liking this in the least. she looked at me her eyes.. dull and dead looking, and just all together not right. "No right behind you." she said her voice likewise dead and uncaring.

.

we all whirrled around, to see standing about a dozen yards away, spinning a dead leaf around in his fingers, Lovelace, as before dressed in black doc martens, black rustler jeans, but with a dark gray shirt this time, under a black button up shirt.

.

He grinned at us, "So nice to see you guys, so soon too, i mean i'll admit that a small part of me wishes it could be under slightly more happier circumstances but still," he shrugged smashing the leaf in his hand. "Needs must when my sister drives." he directed his grin entirely on Bella. "So nice to see you out of those chains, little sister." and suddenly Bella gasped and fell to the ground, onto her knees.

.

I snarled and leapt at him, as did Emmett and Jasper, while the others went to Bella's side. but before any of us made it half way to him, Renesmee leapt in front of us, snarling right back at us, lifted her hand, and suddenly, the world went black.

.

i stumbled and fell to the ground, unable to see or hear anything. i stared around the black wildly, what the fuck! what was going on? did Lovelace knock me out as he had Rosalie? did he have some sort of ability to blind people? Suddenly i felt two strong arms go around me, and before i could even contemplate escape, they ground down on me, squeezing the breath from my lungs, and i felt my ribs and the bones in my arms crackle and pop. pain filled my world.

.

And suddenly the blackness around me disappeared and i saw Carlisle and Jasper and Rosalie and all the others staring over at me, snarling, and hissing, all the others that is, except Bella and Renesmee.

I looked to either side of me, and Saw Bella and Renesmee were standing on both sides of me, snarling and hissing right back at them, i looked down and saw Lovelace's wiry but still quite muscular and really really quite surprisingly powerful arms around me, holding me in place.

.

i tried futilely to escape his grip, but just as before it was no use, i couldn't even slam my head back into his face, i was 6'1 he was 5'6, this was one fight where my height was severe disadvantage.

.

Emmett took a furious step towards us, and i felt Lovelace's arms tighten around mee impossibly tight, i groaned, as more bones popped and crackled, god.

.

Emmett froze, and i heard Lovelace chuckle. "That's it big guy, you just wait right there, you all just wait right there, cause me and Eddie here, well we're gonna be taking a little trip now, and these two fine ladies, are coming with me, at least partway, i'm gonna want some alone time with this one here, and it wouldn't do to be interrupted.

.

"If you think we're going to allow you to go anywhere with either Bella Edward or Renesmee," Carlisle said taking a step forward himself, "You are very much mistaken." Lovelace chuckled again, "You really think that your gonna have choice in this matter?" he asked "Izzy Carlie, grab on, were leaving now.

.

Carlie and Isabella obediently stepped over, and they wrapped their arms around us, and to anyone who didn't know what was going on, it might've appeared to have been an innocent family group hug.

.

i fought furiously against Lovelace's grip, wondering what the hell he was about to do, when the world spun, my stomach seemed to twist around in on itself, and the headache that had more or less abated over the past few days, suddenly came back to me in a flash of purest agony.

.

And then the whole world once again changed color, white this time instead of black... i think i preferred the black. there was a single moment where it all seemed to settle down, and i think i heard Lovelace's low slightly gravelly voice say, "Alright Girl's this is where you get off!" and then it all started right back up again before i could even begin to recover.

.

And then it all started all over again, with the stomach twisting, whirlwind sensation. and then i felt the painfully tight grip of Lovelace's arms vanish, as i was unceremoniously dumped onto the ground.

.

i blinked furiously, and slowly the white was replaced with the slightly darker much grayer looking expanse of... wasteland... lots and lots of wasteland. i stared around open mouthed, where in the fuck was i? i looked up at the gray sky, then back down at the gray boulders and smooth looking rocks, kinda like river ricks, only much lighter than what you usually found. i looked all around me, and when i turned to look behind me i saw a large black volcano with a small trail of smoke trailing up from it.

.

"You like where i brought you? i mean i know its probably not up to the usual expensive standards that you usally bathe yourself in, but would you look at that view?" asked Lovelace, and i spun back around to see Lovelace casually leaning back against a particuarlly large boulder, gesturing towards the volcano behind me. "I mean how many people can say they've gotten this close to an active volcano full of hot raging lava, just a few measly weeks away from exploding in a big rush of hot ash, and smoke, and lava..."

.

he grinned at me.

.

And i shivered at the glint of madness in his dark gaze. "Where are we!" i demanded, "And where's my daughter and my wife!"

.

his grin turned ugly, "IF you must know, Edward, my sister, Isabella, and my Niece Carlie are both just down that path over there about a mile away, having a little talk or well something i don't really know and honestly don't really care, just so long as they get along, and don't get in my way, with what i'm about do, i am a relatively happy little monster.

.

"As for where we are, do you really think i'm gonna tell you that? i mean not that it really matters or anything, but its the principle of the thing that matters i mean really, what kind of bad guy would i be if i told you where we were and what my plans for you were."

.

I snarled in frustration and lunged for him, he side stepped my lung, and with contemptuous ease, grabbed me up, and threw me against the side of the volcano, and when i moved to get back to my feet, he raced over, and smashed his foot down on my back, and pulled my head back in with a brutally strong grip on my forehead. "I wouldn't try that again if i were you Edward, i mean i enjoy a good brawl as much as the next guy, but... well i got some things to tell you first, some things about me, and how i became the monster i am now.

.

suddenly the grip on my head disappeared, as did the foot on my back, and i slowly eased over to onto my back, and sat up, feeling the bones of my back and neck, rapidly mending themselves, and straightening out.

.

i saw Lovelace quietly lounging against the boulder again, staring up, up at the sky, a far away look in his eyes.

.

"It all started, 16 years ago, on the eve of One Isabella Jillian Constance Swan's eighth birthday.

.

* * *

.

_**Isabella POV.**_

_**.**_

When lovelace dumped us off at the clearing down at the bottom of the mountain, i was ticked to say the least. weren't we the siblings who couldn't stay separated from each other longer than about 20 minutes? weren't WE! the siblings who did everything together! and then there was the damn pendant thing around my wrist, it seemed to both burn and freeze my wrist all at once, and it also seemed to weigh a hell of a lot more than it logically should! and then there were the voices, Two voices to be exact, to voices i knew very well, now that Lovelace had said those old words from so long ago that signaled that he up to something and he wanted me to be a part of it.

.

they were the voices of Edward and Bella Cullen, and they were ridiculing my descion saying aweful aweful things about my brother, and i could feel that behind some closed drawer in my mind or something that there was still another voice that wished to be heard, but for some reason couldn't add his or her's to the fight against my control. it just it was confusing, and it hurt, that my Brother was being talked about in this way, and it hurt even more that he didn't want me to be a part in whatever it was he wished to do with this Edward.

.

I turned to the girl called Carlie, and saw her sinful gaze on me as well, it too seemed to have a strain behind their own dark pupils, and behind them i could also sense hostility, and jealousy. I hissed at her, and she hissed right back.

.

i clenched and unclenched my fists, ignoring the sudden blazing heat emanating from the pendant thing. i had been challenged, and like my brother i never backed down from a challenge.

.

i hissed again, and she lunged. i saw her movement's not as the usual dull almost in slow motion thing i usually saw around mortals, but not quite in the same speed as other immortals either.

.

whatever it was, it was quick enough that i was caught off guard, and i found myself on the ground, and her hands around my head, trying to twist my head off, i fought her off, and she cried out when my hand landed on her shoulder with as much force as i could put behind it at this angle.

.

bones cracked, and i grinned. i pushed her back off of my body, and onto the ground, leapt up, and reached down to rip her head from her shoulders.

.

**Stop Isabella!** said a deep commanding voice, and i paused out of fear and reflex, and looked around to see who had spoken, and saw no one, i growled. what trickery was this? i looked back down at Carlie, and saw that she had gotten to her feet, and was now flexing her arm... it had already healed, she grinned, and i lunged.

.

she side stepped my lung, and landed two lightning fast blows in my solar plexus, knocking the wind from my lungs. good thing i didn't need to breath. i swiped at her as i fell to the ground, catching her hand in my grip, and squeezing it with bone crushing force, she screamed, and kicked me in the ribs, and this time i cried out, as bones broke under the impact of her boot.

.

Carlie fell upon me, and we hissed at each other and rolled around on the ground, clawing at each other's eyes trying to gouge the other's eyes out! i hissed with triumph when i manged to get a firm grip around her neck, and rolled myself on top of her, grinding my hand down into her neck, this was fun. there was another burst of heat, and i heard him again, and this time i knew who he was.. **Isabella Stop NOW! or i'll make you stop.**

**.**

I heard his voice, felt Bella's sudden burst of joy and grief, and knew who it was. Jacob, it was Jacob manifesting himself through the wolf on the bracelet on my wrist. tears burned in my eyes and i croaked, "Jacob!"

.

**Isabella, you've got to stop, if you don't your going to kill your only daughter! and i can't let that happen! it'll destroy you, and kill the only thing that's left of me!** i stared down at Renesmee/Carlie's face, which did indeed, seem to be turning rather purple. and hastily relinquished my grip.

.

Renesmee/Carlie slumped back onto the ground, with a croak of relief. i stared at my hands, stared down at myself. What was I! how had i, how could i do such a thing! I, Ididn't do stuff like this!

.

And suddenly I heard Bella's soothing, voice in my head again, i heard, and listened, and slowly, i let her take her place as the conscious mind, HER! place, not mine, this was a world, that i slowly realized, i just wasn't ready for, maybe in another hundred years or so, of slowly absorbing the information from Bella's mind, slowly adapting to our new status as Vampire.

.

The darkness came for me, and i let it take me down, And down i went, down, down, down... Down.

.

* * *

.

_**Bella POV.**_

_**.**_

I stared down, at Renesmee/Carlie's twitching form, and knew that my Daughter, was now fighting a dark and courageous battle of her own, i saw behind her dark eyes, the struggle between Renesmee, and Carlie, the struggle for Dominance, Love, Mercy, and Control.

.

I knew, and i grieved for my inability to help my daughter fight this battle. i heard Lovelace's dark voice from up on the mountain top, gloating and sinful, filled with insanity, decadence, and dementia.

.

i turned to start up the mountatin, to get to my Edward, when i felt a light tugging sensation at my wrist. i looked down and saw that the Wolf piece on the pendant was staring right at my daughter Renesmee. i realized what it wanted, and snapped it free from the bracelet, and put it down, to rest in Renesmee's hand... maybe he could help Renesmee in this one all important fight.

.

I slowly turned again, looked up the path that led to my brother and my husband, and started up the dark foreboding mountain, knowing that regardless of who won this day, someone was going to die.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback 16 years ago.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

.  
**_

_I shivered as the cold bit cruelly into my flesh, and hugged my black long sleeved shirt closer to me, silently thanking god i hadn't given into mother's attempts to cut my hair over the past 4 months._

_._

_i remembered the look on my Isabella's little face, and trudged on through the snow, determined to not disappoint her, especially not on her birthday, i would get her that cross if it killed me, because i loved her, and i hated anything that hurt her, and tonight that thing had been me, and my forgetfulness, and i was determined to make it up to her, _

_. _

_i had never refused her anything before, and i wasn't about to start now. some people found it disturbing how close we were, and thought we should be separated at least for a time._

_._

_But we fought them every single time, never letting anything get in the way of each other, for we were determined to be as close to each other as we possibly could be, without actually being physically linked to one an other.  
_

.

_I smiled despite the cold that bit into my extremities, as i remembered how Isabella's face had lit up, 4 years ago, when i'd gotten her a puppy, for her birthday. it'd died 3 years later of some doggy disease, i remembered how i'd comforted Izzy after the dog's death_, _with trips to the beach, and into the woods to look for treasure, and other things, to keep her occupied, how her face lit up everytime she found some strange pretty item, most of them having been planted there by myself_.

.

_i loved making her happy, i loved making those dark eyes of her's light up with loving warmth for me, and making her laugh even if it was at my own expense. there wasn't a single thing no matter how silly or hazardous that i would refuse her, thankfully she was also in addition to being warm and loving, bright enough to know what was and wasn't within my ability to do._

_._

_I was just thinking about how her face would light up this time, when i brought her the beautiful if slightly creepy looking cross, when a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Nice night for a walk ain't it?"_

_._

_i spun around, and got a faint glimpse of dark mahogany eyes, and a deathly white, round voyishly handsome face, when i felt my head jerked to the side, and teeth sunk into the flesh of my neck. and then the world went black with agony._

_._

_When i came to from the depths of agony, i'd been buried within, for the past three days, i found that, i'd been made into a vampire, by boy by the name of Alec. _

.

_My first coherent thoughts were of my little sister. If I'd disappointed her before, what would this do to her?_  
_ It was Alec who first suggested that I wait until my thirst was under control before anything else. He said that if I loved her, I would have to watch over her, be patient until she was ready, then I could turn her myself...if I didn't kill her in the process._

_ I was hellbent on leaving at first, then Jane came along to check out her brother's new toy. "I think I'm going to make him share you with me," she taunted with a childish smirk as her hand shot out and grabbed my hair, "I could have so much fun with you."_

_ She had begun to move our heads closer together when her brother reappeared with something slung over his shoulder and fuck, did it smell good. I was on my feet and throwing myself at the tasty scent before I had time to think about what I was doing. It was so easy to shred the carpet it was wrapped in, then sink my teeth into it._

_ Ever try X? Fucking amateur trash, this shit is so much better. _

_ A sound came from my right and I reflexively looked to see what was intruding on my feeding. Laying against the couch not ten feet away was Alec, with Jane bareassed as the day she was born, riding him hard and fast. My food supply drained, I tossed into into a corner and stalked over to the pair, unzipping my fly as I went. _

_ Jane threw me one of those co called 'come-hither' looks over one bony shoulder and seemingly in a single movement, I was on my knees behind her, pounding into her tiny body. _

.

_When we were done, we just lay with each other, staring up at the ceiling not saying a word, just holding each other, and thinking,_

.

_Alec later when i'd gotten some better control of myself, would help me find my gift, or well gifts. we thought it'd be something like telepathy or well something like that with the way how i was able to tell how my Little sister's thoughts went, and well it had been but a very weak version of it, but my other gifts were what got his attention. i had the ability, to disguise myself and a few others if i concentrated as a human being._

_._

_and i could teleport, and Mimic to a certain extent the abilities of others. Alec had mentioned taking me back with the Volturi, said that i would be a great asset to his master, Aro. but i wasn't worried about some high and mighty Vampire lord, getting upitiy because i didin't pay him a visit, no i was far more concerned with my little Isabella, and why in the hell couldn't i sense her presence anymore.  
_

.

_So after a few more years of traveling with Alec and Jane, of sharing flesh, blood, venom, and bed's with them. i left, to go and watch over my sister. when i got to her, i knew what had happened, and it made me angry, angry at myself, for not coming back sooner, angry at Alec and Jane, for turning me in the first place, and then insisting i wait till i could "Control myself." yeah right they just wanted a playmate in their dirty filthy sex play. _

_._

_i looked on with helpless fury as 1 ten year old Bella! took her dancing lessons, as Bell! stumbled and fell, and heard her calling for mother, not just physically but mentally as well! No matter how long i'd been away from my Izzy she still should have instinctively called for me first! but no not Bella, Bella was the mostly independant one, the logical one, the one who knew that there was no such thing as Vampires, the one who knew that her Brother was Dead and not coming back_

_._

_I Growled, and darted my tongue out to wet my lips with the venom, that filled my mouth. but i didn't move towards the girl, my Isabella was still in there, still safe, still loving me, still wanting me at her side, to protect her from all that threatened her safety._

_._

_So i hunched down over the roof top, and waited, and waited, over the next 6 years, i had killed over 1200 people, and 26 vampires who had been attracted to my sister's admittedly mouth watering aroma, i always made sure to hide my kills away, to keep them as mere disappearances, and not homicides, i even went so far as to go all the way down to other neighboring cities, and small towns for a lot of my kills._

_._

_everywhere my sister went i followed, always making sure that no one bothered her, if they even looked like they were about to make any threatening moves on her, i killed them, and hid the body, somewhere no one would ever look._

_._

_And then we came to the little town called forks, and it all went to hell in a handbasket, from then on.  
_

_._

* * *

.

_**Edward POV.**_

.

.

I'd stared at Lovelace as he talked, of how he had been sired by Alec, and Jane, how he had followed Bella over the years, protecting her. and couldn't help but feel a sense of admiration for him. Somehow he was a fairly ordinary nomad vampire, who fed on human blood, and had managed to resist Bella's scent for THAT! LONG!

.

I listened to how he had been forced to keep away from Bella because of us, how it had tortured him to see her with ME! another vampire, how he had feared for her safty, and then when the Freaks came along (His title for the shape shifter wolves.) i couldn't help but smirk a bit at them being referred to as smelly freaks. he had apparently been forced to go even further back from Bella than usual, not even being within town limits of her, most of the time.

.

when he was finished he looked long and hard at me, "And it was all because of you, moose sucker!" he growled, "If you had left well enough alone, she would have just stayed a mortal, and i could have gone on protecting her could have aged, and when she was at a ripe old age and had seen just about everything, and might not have freaked at the sight of me, i would have revealed myself to her as her brother come home, and given her that damn cross, but no you had to go and knock her up, and turn her into a vampire, you had to interfere with her life, you had to damn her to THis!" he shuddered, "Existence!"

.

I swallowed, and said huskily, "It wasn't my choice, Lovelace, she wanted it, she asked for it, she begged for it, god if it hadn't been me it would've been Carlisle or Alice, or some other vampire i didn't even know, she was determined to change, and as for interfering with her life... well i guess that is my fault, but you know her scent, you know how irresistible she is, i mean... god, i tried to avoid her, god knows i tried, she just... i couldn't ignore her, i couldn't leave her she.. called to me, like one of those siren's of myth and legend, that would call sailors from out beyond the sea, to their deaths, or some other temptress she was, i just couldn't stop myself.

.

His hard brown gaze softened, as he stared at me. "Yes, i do know how irresistible she is." he groaned at sat forward burying his head in his hands, "That's WHy i'm doing this you know, i just couldn't stop myself anymore, she i we,... i jsut couldn't hold him back anymore Edward!"

.

he groaned and i stared at him, i reached out a probing tendril of thought, and quickly drew it back with a barely suppressed hiss, FUCK! what was this age of the alternate personality's or something! i could see it as clear as day in his mind now, he was split just as Bella and Renesmee were, and i realized that it hadn't been Lovelace who had made all the threatening moves towards me and my family, it hadn't been Lovelace who had manipulated the emotions of me and the family these past few years, but L-Brian! L-Brian the one who every single one of us Vampire's had to deal with every day.

.

L-Brian, was that same demon, that force of evil, that monster that all of us had to deal with in one way or another, just with far more mind, and will than most of his other incarnations.

.

Lovelace looked up at me, and smiled somewhat sheepishly, "Sorry, i really am sorry you know, sorry for all the things i've done, sorry for hurting Bella, and Renesmee, and.. and even you, and sorry for, god so so much i just... i...

.  
HE groaned and fell forward, clutching at his head... when he looked up, i saw familiar bestial glint in his eyes, and knew, that Lovelace was gone, replaced by The Other, by... L-Brian.

/

"Now then," he said getting to his feet, and grinning at me. "Now that all that's done with, i think its about i time, that-" but he was interrupted when out of no where, Bella came hurtling down from the rock above him, and landed feet first on his back.

.

L-Brian went down, with a crackle of bones, and he screamed, in pain. he quickly recovered though, and hissed menacingly at Bella, and she hissed right back.

.

i got to my feet, to help Bella, relieved beyond words that she was back to herself, and threw my mind out, in search for Renesmee, and felt her presence dark and twisted, with just a glimmering of light in it, flickering at the bottom of the mountain, following in her mother's foot steps, and coming up to aid... someone, which one of us i couldn't exactly discern, whether she was coming to help L-Brian, or me and Bella was impossible to tell, from her current mental status.

.

and i grimaced, we were all going to be needing some serious therapy when this was all over.

.

.

* * *

_**Wow that was Looong, wasn't it, fuck, i think this might just be a bit longer than that thirteenth chapter of Speak the Little Girl's name, if not its pretty damn close**_. _**but anyway review please, many, many reviews, next chapter, we get to hear a bit more from Carlie and Renesmee, which one is steadily making their way up the mountain? is it Carlie to help L-Brian, or Renesmee coming to help Edward and Bella? only time and reviews to keep me interested in continuing with this fic, will tell. so Review goddamnit.**_

_**.**_

_**Songs for this chapter of Shame Shame? New Dead nation, Blitzkrieg, Tongues, Little Angel, and Venus in Arms. all by Deathstars, and oh yes that one song by Lady Antebellum Need you Now. lol. Co-Written with Raven Jadewolfe, everybody, say thank you to auntie Jadewolfe Now, while Uncie Psychopath Goes off and does cocaine in the garage. Lol *Grin*  
**_

_**.**_


	6. Chapter 6

.

_**Okayyy, here we GO! tme for the Death of either Renesmee! or darlingest Carlie, hmm which one shall it be? hmm, however their psychic death is, its gonna be bloody, and brutal.**_

_**.**_

_**Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review.**_

_**.  
**_

_**

* * *

.**_

_**Renesmee POV.**_

_Me and Carlie assessed each other calmly, looking at each other's defenses, analyzing them, and looking the weakness, we saw none_. _we sighed and as one, we drew swords from the fabric of our minds, Carlie's was a dark rapier, forged in the dark decadent deeps of decadence, and despair. mine was a rather simple looking steel rapier, made of logic, determination and love. _

.

_We circled each other, Carlie Grinned, and struck out. predictable as always_

_We came together in a flurry of flashing blades and stamping feet, both showing our teeth in smiles that had no true humor in them the fight was fast and furious, but i had had time to see Bella's mistake, which would have gotten me killed and so i kept my distance. Since running the Carlie through clearly wouldn't work with that plan. i concentrated on whittling away at my opponent, cutting and slicing at the Carlie's pale flesh, but the wounds sealed themselves as fast as they were inflicted, and if Carlie felt any pain it didn't bother her in the least. _

.

_I parried Carlie's blows with almost arrogant skill and ease, but i couldn't help noticing that the attacks were coming faster and stronger all the time. Almost inhumanly fast. i held my ground anyway. I knew there was nowhere to go. my calm slightly nerdish mind assessed the situation logically. _

.

_I couldn't hurt or harm Carlie, so that just left... I grinned suddenly, chose the time and angle of blow carefully, and cut off Carlie's sword arm, right at the elbow, with a tremendous double-handed swing that drew admiring cries from the crowd of the lesser aspects of our minds. The severed arm fell to the floor, still clutching the sword._

_._

_For a moment, no one moved. Carlie looked down at her severed arm, as the relaxing fingers let go of the swordhilt. A few drops of dark decadent blood fell from the stump of her arm, and then stopped. And then Carlie laughed softly, a terribly sane and confident laugh, and four fingers and a thumb thrust out of the great wound at her elbow. _

.

_A hand followed, and then the forearm, and in a moment Carlie was whole again. She stooped down and picked up her sword, kicked aside the severed arm, and gestured for Me to come at Her again. i raised my sword, thinking hard._

_._

_But even as our swords reached out to touch again, Edward appeared in my mind and hit Carlie with everything he had. _

.

_i stared at my Father shocked, and then felt the pendant in my physical hand, felt the part of my father that lay in it, and grinned_.

_._

_I would have to thank mother later for leaving the bracelet thing with me, i'd felt its presence before, felt its power, but as long as i'd been separated from it, i'd been unable to tap into that power, but now with it in my grasp, i could tap into that power, and channel that piece of Edward out of it and into my mind, to help me, against Carlie. Edward saw me, grinned, winked turned to Carlie, and suddenly there was another Edward, and then another, and an other, till there were dozens of them. _

.

_One Edward an Edward dressed in Black Doc Martens, black Jeans, a black T-shirt, and a black frock coat, made some sort of hand gesture,__ And a psistorm of violent energies hit Carlie from a dozen different directions at once. One Edward grabbed the Sword and whisked it away, while six others did their best to tear Carlie apart. Psychokinetic flames sprang up around her, burning so fiercely everyone else had to back away. Telepathic Edwards probed and picked at the locked doors of her mind. Carlie stood her ground, the Decadent Energies of her mind rebuilding her body faster than it could be destroyed, and laughed._

_ **.**_

_And when the psistorm finally collapsed, the Edwards lay shattered and exhausted, and the last flames died away, Carlie was still standing there, apparently untouched. She stopped laughing, and looked unhurriedly around her. "Everybody finished? Everybody had their turn? Good. Now that you all know I'm unstoppable, unkillable, and quite possibly immortal, who could be a more sensible choice as Emperor? of this fine body of ours, You know in your hearts that I'm what you really need. What you deserve." She turned slowly to face Me and the Edward who'd ordered the attack, who now stood there beside me breathing heavily. "Now," she said, almost greedily. "Time to play..."_

_**.  
**_

_The Edward at my started forward, and Carlie slapped him aside with one sweep of her arm, then advanced on me, i stood there, Unmoving, unwilling to give into the despair that filled me now, even as Carlie Grinned, drew yet another sword from the dark decadent depths of her mind And then Jacob's voice entered my head, Jacob! i felt a burning flash in my right hand, and i Cried out in pain and then he Jacob black appeared out of nowhere, teleporting in to stand beside me, looking as beautiful and cocky as ever before. Carlie glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here? Did L-Brian send you? I don't need any help, from you The Other. This is my business. Don't you dare interfere."_

_._

_Jacob ignored her, **"Hey there Renesmee."** he said softly staring at me. I stared at him opened mouthed, "Jacob," i croaked my voice barely above a whisper, "Wha- What are you doing here?" i asked my voice dry and husky. he grinned, **"Oh i was just in the neighborhood, and figured i'd drop by see how you were doing, when i saw this,"** he gestured towards Carlie and she glared even harder at him, **"Abomination, figures really, i step out for two minutes and everything goes to hell in a handbasket."**_

_._

_i stared at him, didn't he know, was he aware that he was dead? oh god! i cleared my throat, "Uhmm, Jacob i don't know if your aware of this but... your dead, and have been for over three years!" he waved me off, **"Ahh yes i know, but to me its only been about 4 minutes, sorry being dead really scrambles your sense of time. but anyway, its nice seeing you and talking to you again Renesmee, and i'm sorry it couldn't be under more happier circumstances."**_

_._

_he shot Carlie a meaningful look. and she gave him the bird. **"But anyway i got job here to finish Renesmee, i'm sorry you and i couldn't be together, like we wanted to, and uhmm.. well i'm particuarly sorry that my death caused this to happen to you, but what's done is done, time can't be wre-written, and now i just have to take care of this one little detail."**  
_

.

_And with that Jacob Turned, to the now fuming Carlie, and gave her an unpleasant smile, **"Hello Carlie, nice to finally meet you, and your sorry unpleasant skank ass, you've been causing a lot of trouble for my imprint, and its time to pay the piper**_**_. Enjoy your time in Hell."_**

_.  
_

_Carlie Opened her mouth to say something sharp and cutting, and not to mention witty no doubt, but then with those words, every single insane decadent particle of chaotic demented energy in Carlie's body shut itself down. All her wounds burst open at once, and Carlie fell screaming to the bloodied floor, as much in shock as in pain. She'd been so close to winning everything... In moments she was soaked in her own thick black decadent blood, as she writhed helplessly at the feet of those she'd wanted so much to see crawling before her. She tried to lift her sword, to strike one last blow for spite's sake, but there was no strength left in her. she bled to death, and no one made any move to save her. _

.

_I stared at her, pale bloody figure, at her lifeless dark demented eyes, she'd been so, so different, so whorish, so... Dark, so not me, but she was me, she was a part of my mind, a part of me, that had just wanted to ultimately protect me_,_ from all the harms of the world, to make me safe, to make sure i never ever got hurt_,_ like that again_, _she'd loved me in a way_, _and in a way i had loved her as well, in the way a little sister does a protective, older, if a bit stranger sister._

_._

**"So are you gonna take her in or what?"** _Jacob asked curiously, gesturing towards her still form. i stared at him for a long moment, before comprehension dawned, and slowly i got down on my knees, in the pool of dark filthy blood, took her up into my arms, and slowly reabsorbed her dark seductive (if trashy, and a bit wild) energies back into myself, to where they belonged, deep, deep inside, where hopefully no one would ever have encounter her again._

_._

_when i had absorbed every last single remnant of Carlie's dark energy, every single member of the crowd in my head, that had followed her vanished, as they likewise merged with the other lighter members of the crowd, to become a powerful one again, instead of a two._

_._

_i got to my feet, dusted myself off, i finally turned, to face the now weary looking, and faded Jacob Black. "That took a lot out of you didn't it?" i asked softly, and he nodded. "I'm never going to see you again afterwards am i?" he shook his head no. i sighed, hugged my red leather jacket closer to my figure, stepped up close to him, pushed my glasses up a bit higher on my nose, and kissed him lightly on the mouth, my tongue tracing the soft lines of his lips, we both moaned softly, as we tasted each other._

_._

_i put one hand on his shoulder to balance myself, and smiled at him feeling a girlish little giggle rise up from my throat. i grinned sheepishly up at him, "So why don't we make the best of it?" he grinned as well, and slowly slid the red leather jacket down my arms, and tossing it aside to the ground. we kissed some more, removed more clothing stared at each other a bit, before we then proceeded to just follow our instincts, and be together one, last time, the way we should have been together in life, and now were in a sort of twilight between the world's of life and death. And it was about the best twenty minutes i had ever had the good fortune to experience._

_._

_

* * *

_

**.**

**So _what you think, you like it? hope you Jacob Fans like what i did here, i mean, i know i didn't really, i just thought it'd be a nice romantic gesture. i mean, have the star crossed lovers or whatever meet one last time in a fiery passionate union._**

**_._**

**_No i will not write details of their union, just that it was great for both of them, and Jacob was as well endowed as his great freakish height would allow him to be, now back off i gotta go hurl now, i hate jacob, okay, he's an insolent arrogant, little piece of shit, who needs to have his ass reamed, and i'm glad he's dead in these fics, even if i couldn't make it quite so final asi would have liked it to be._**

**_._**

**_anyway on with the next part in this story._**

**_._**

_**Oh and PS should any of you wish to write up that fiery and passionate yadda yadda yadda, of Renesmee and Jacob's here, feel the fuck free, i hate that pairing, but i won't stop you. i mean sure i'd rather have some other work based off my own here, but still it'd be flattering, if i had someone copy cat me or something similar. anyway Review please, write lots of little reviews, so that i'll have the mental energy required to write up the chapter after this one.  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_._**

**_Renesmee POV._**

**_._**

I woke up, with a small moan and a giggle, i had just... i had... i laughed and rubbed dazedly at my face**_,_** i couldn't believe it, i had just had psychic sex with... oh god. i remembered the feel of him inside of my psychic body, and giggled again.

.

And then after a thought i reached down to within the dark depths of my blue jeans, to feel myself... nope, i was still just as dry as ever, the sex hadn't happened to my physical body, just my psychic one... shame.

.

i got unsteadily to my feet, and felt at my throat, it was still mildly sore, soooo, that meant that what had taken place in my mind, the fight with Carlie, Edward's appearance in my head, Jacob's appearance, Carlie's Death, and then my... coupling, had all taken place within a few minutes at least.

.

i heard My Mother's crying out, and Father's hissing, and i growled. And started racing up the mountain, i had forgotten all about L-Brian till now, and now that i remembered him, i started thinking up many distressingly painful ways of killing him, i didn't care that he was my blood uncle, i didn't care that he likewise was suffering from an alternate personality disorder, all i cared about, was that he had hurt my family, and there was no way in hell that i was going to just let him get away with that.

.

So i started running up the path, to help my Parent's they'd need all the help they could possibly get.

.

* * *

.

_**Author POV.**_

_**.**_

Edward and Bella's attacks were fast and furious, on the lone L-Brian, and while we got in some pretty good hits, he just danced away with an almost Arrogant swagger to his steps, healing the damage the two inflicted upon him, almost as soon as they performed the acts.

.

he Laughed, at their frustrated gazes, and they both Lunged for him again, this time coming for him, in completely opposite directions. he sighed watched as they both got within just a few mere inchs from his cold flesh, and then teleported away, and They both slammed into each other with painful velocity and force. He laughed at then again as they both lay there in a dazed heap on the ground, "Well then, now that you two love bird's seem to have gotten that out of your system, how about we talk about this like the time old Immortals were all gonna grow up to be some day, and be adults about it shall we?" he grinned.

.

"Now i think we've established that with my little teleporting trick, i am unstoppable, unbeatable, and quite possibly the most dangerous Vampire on earth with this array of abilities at my disposal, i mean seriously, i have the potential to be able to do anything! I have heard tell of a Vampire in Scotland withe the Ability to control fire, able to conjure it and control it, and can't be burned by it. and then there's another in Ireland that can control water even become as the water, how cool is that! and you know what, i'm fairly certain i could just go over there right now and mimic their abilities, wouldn't that make me hard to kill i mean seriously, one of the few things that could kill a vampire, at its every beck and call." L-Brian shuddered and licked his lips greedily, and stared down at their angry murderous gazes.

.

"You Can't keep doing that." Edward murmured softly

.

L-Brain Grinned, a slow mocking grin. "And what pray tell, gives you that impression?" he asked, stretching out lazily, giving him the look of a cat, that's just fed. but there was darkness in his eyes, a dark weary tired look, and the glammor that he held over himself that gave him the faint illusion of humanity was flickering out every now and again. "Nothing much, just the fact that in order to keep all these extravagant abilities of yours, particularly the teleportation working, you need to feed on both human blood, and the venom that flows through every vampire's veins, and in all of our fighting, you haven't fed on either one of us, so sooner or later, your gonna have to replenish your reserves. Edward smirked confidently at him.

.

L-Brian snarled, and was about to say something biting (_**Pun very much intended**_), When Renesmee leapt at him from behind, her fingers and their nails more like the claws of a lion than anything else, and at the same time Bella and Edward launched themselves at him as well, Bella's own fingers going for his eyes more like the talons of a Hawk than the fingers of a 19 year old vampire.  
.

And Edward moved in fast and graceful to tackle L-Brian around the waist, and down to the ground, so that they could all rip him apart.

.

Renesmee reached him first, and he was launched forward by the force of her slamming into him, and he cried out in surprise and pain, and Renesmee locked her jaws onto his neck, causing him to cry out again, and then he teleported.

.

Edward and Bella looked around wildly, trying to locate him, but they were no where to be seen, and then Edward looked up, as the wild panicked thoughts of Renesmee, came to him, and gaped.

.

L-Brian had teleported both himself and Renesmee up about a thousand feet in the air! and they were both now rapidly descending to the ground, a fact that while it wasn't entirely lost on them, didn't seem to hold each other's attention as much as each other.

.

The fought and scrabbled at each other, even as the fell, Renesmee biting and clawing and tearing at his flesh, he tried to do the same, but every time his teeth even came close to piercing her flesh, she seemed to almost dance, in a strange kinda Ballet move, and suddelny she was behind him, or bellow him (_**Technically above him, but who the hell cares**_) and twisting and biting at his ankles, giving a new meaning to the phrase ankle biter (_**lol. or maybe its just the same old meaning, but again who the hell cares, this is quite the fuckin show, i tell you!)**_

_**.**_

And then, suddenly L-Brian grinned, got his feet positioned under Renesmee's stomach, and then Teleported again, and this time they landed, with L-Brian standing right on top of her, on the ground 4 yards away, from where Edward and Bella stood.

.

Renesmee Wheezed out a painful breath, as the breath was knocked from her lungs. and Edward raced to remove L-Brian from his perch on top his Daughter. (_**who there now that sounds kinky or somethin doesn't it lol, like maybe the Father burstin in on the Daughter having wild virgorous sex with the man on top, doesn't it lol, oh god i am so depraved.**_)

.

L-Brian Grinned when he saw this, for Edward had inadvertently left Bella completely wide open, for attack. an Opportunity L-Brian took full advantage of. He Teleported and suddenly Bella found herself inside the crushing grip of L-Brian, his hand around her neck, Edward froze at Renesmee's side, and L-Brian's Grin broadened. *_**Good now that I've got your full attention, as i was saying before i'm sure we can be the Adult Immortals we really are about this, and get on with our lives, in fact, why don't we or more specifically you be very adult indeed about this, and fuck your daughter, right here and right now, Or Bella Dearest here Dies!* **_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Edward POV.**_  
_**.**_

I stared at Lovelace, and glanced at Renesmee, then back at L-Brian, "what?" i demanded, staring at him some more. ***_You heard me Eddie boy, if you want your precious Bella to live, then fuck your daughter, right here, right in front of us, where Bella can see.* _**He thought at me gleefully, even as he held Bella to him, his hands around her neck, ready to tear her head clean off from her shoulders.

.

I stared at Bella, and i saw the fear in them, the hopelessness the hurt. and i knew that i couldn't just let L-Brian end her life just like that, and leave Renesmee motherless, but i also knew that if i did this, then it would almost certainly end any chance of reconciliation between me and her.

.

So slowly, and hating myself all the while for doing it, i leaned in close to Renesmee, closing my eyes, and putting my forehead right up against her's. our mind's linked, and i showed her what Lovelace demanded of us. i saw the horror and disgust in her mind's eye, and i also saw the resolve in them, to Kill Lovelace, i also saw, her resolve to do this.

.

slowly, gently we kissed each other, slow and deep on the mouth, far more gently than me and Carlie had ever kissed, for Carlie wasn't my daughter, she was a wild out of control raging thing, a beast of primordial lust and pain. Renesmee was sweet, innocent, gentle. and in a way this would be her first time ever having sex.

.

Oh sure she may have felt and seen what me and Carlie had done together, but she hadn't been the one doing the actual fucking, no that'd been Carlie.

.

And if i was going to actually do this, fuck my own daughter i... well i damn sure wasn't going to be an animal about it... not at first anyway. i ran my tongue along her lower lip, sucking it into my mouth, gently chewing it, she darted her own tongue out to caress my own, as our kiss became more passionate and fiery.

.

She dipped her tongue deep into my own mouth to taste me further and moaned. I kept on kissing her, lowering my hand down, to her hip to caress the soft heated flesh there through the thin fabric of her jeans.

.

she moaned again and slowly began undoing the buttons of my light blue shirt, and when she was done, and pushed the fabric down along my arms, she pulled back slightly to get a good look, and giggled a little breathily at the sight. she ran her hands over my chest and stomach, feeling the fine hairs there. she leaned down kiss my chest, running her tongue along the smooth flesh, seeming to leave seared burning grooves in my flesh in her wake.

.

i groaned, and she pulled back giggling some more shyly. i knew that it was my reaction to her touch more than any actual pleasure in that she was doing this to me, that she was responding to, but even so i had flashes of me and Carlie doing much similar things back in Argentina. and shuddered slightly.

.

i felt her hands warm and gentle trail down from my shoulders and chest, down, down to the flesh just above my pelvic bone, to where just a bit of my pubic hair showed, she stroked the fine hairs there as well, and then moved her hands lower to undo the clasp of my belt, and then the button of my jeans, and lowered my zipper. she lowered my blue jeans down, to reveal the gray boxer's i wore, and the bulge at the front of them, she giggled again, and pushed the fabric aside, to expose my rock hard erection.

.

she stroked my hard length, her hands were almost unbearably hot on my exposed flesh. i groaned and leaned into her touch, i raised my hands from her hips, to lift up her own white shirt, to expose her black lacy bra.

.

i growled and reached back behind her to undo the clasp, i then pushed her down onto her back, and lowered my mouth down, into the perfect perky shapes of her breasts, and darted my tongue out to gently probe the tender flesh of her hard pink nipples. she moaned softly, and reached up to run her hands through my thick auburn locks.

.

She moaned and shuddered beneath my lips and tongue, and turned slowly around in my arms, backing up against me, grinding her tout well shaped curvaceous buttocks against my erection, and i growled with lust and desire.

.

i lowered my mouth down from her neck close to where her corroded artery lay pulsing hot blood through her flesh, down her back kissing and biting gently as it went down down lower, and lower still, down her pale flesh.

.

i reached down to the front of her dark purple leather pants, to unzip them, and slide them down her pale legs, and put the down aside on the rocks, and she got up on all fours, and i growled again, even as i slid my own jeans and boxers down my legs, to put them to rest on the hard cold rocks.

.

She let out mewling sounds of raw need, until I pulled her hips back against me, feeling my way, and in a rush of fire and silk felt my hardness press into her.  
Her eyes flew open wide, out of focus, and she cried out, moving against me, meeting my motion with her own. I had a fleeting thought of slowing down. I didn't. Neither of us wanted that. I took her that way, my mouth on her ear, her throat, one hand in her hair, her hands stretched out over her, body straining back to meet mine.  
God, she was beautiful.

.

She screamed and started shuddering, and it was all I could do not to explode. I fought away the inevitable for a little time more. Renesmee sagged down after a moment, until with my hands, with my mouth, with the thrusts of my body, I kindled the quiet moans once again to cries of need. She screamed again, the motions of her body swift, liquid, desperate, and there wasn't any way I could keep her from driving me over the brink with her.

.

Our cries mingled together as we intertwined. The strain of muscles and bodies and hungers overwhelmed me.  
Pleasure like fire consumed us both and burned my thoughts to ash.  
Time drifted by and did not touch us.

When I recovered my senses, I found myself on the ground, and Renesmee on her stomach beneath me,

.

Her arms laid out above her head. Not much time had passed. Both of us were still short of breath. I shivered, and felt myself still inside her. I moved my head to kiss her shoulder, her cheek, very softly.

.  
Her eyes blinked slowly open, human again, though her pupils were dilated until they all but hid the dark brown of her irises. She didn't focus them. She smiled and made a soft sound, somewhere between a moan and a cat's purr. I stared at her for a moment, feeling contentment, that is till i heard the sobbing.

.

i glanced over at Lovelace and Bella, and saw the two of them, saw the tears in Bella's topaz eyes, saw the smug grin on L-Brians cold features. and immediately knew why he'd made us do that.

.

i felt awash with shame and outrage, and slowly, got to my feet and slid my boxers and pants back on.

.

Renesmee likewise got there own feet and started sliding into her own clothes shame and outrage also in her dark eyes. as she too realized why Lovelace had, had us fuck like rabbits.

.

"Now sister," he crooned, "You see how they betray you, how they willfully fuck like rabbits before your very eyes, i would never betray you like that Bella Dearest, just join with me, link us the way were before, let us be one again. please." he pleaded now only holding Bella's arm.

.

she continued to just stare at us for a long couple moments, venemous tears trickling down her cheeks. before she sucked in a deep breath held it, and released it with a long shuddering sigh, and turned to him, a sorrowful little smile on her delicate lovely features.

.

"as much as i would love to do that Brother dearest," she sighed and put her head gently down against his chest. "No," she drew back from him with a sigh, and a sad smile, "No i can't cause your still linked to Isabella so, so clearly, and... and i can still hear your thoughts brother... you told them to do that, or else you would kill me."

.

L-Brian's face went blank, his eyes hallowed out. and then the flashed red, cooled dimmed flickered, and then went red again.

.

"So be it, sister." he growled. and then even as Renesmee was sliding her jacket back on, he Teleported to her side, grabbed her around the waist, and vanished once more into thin air, with my Daughter in tow.

.

I screamed, out my Frustration, as did Bella, and we both looked around wildly, where was HE! Where had he taken our Daughter! Fuck! the endorphins from the sex were making my brain a bit sluggish, and i looked up at the sky , thinking they might've teleported up there. but no the skies were as clear as ever.

.

"Over there!" Bella Screamed and pointed, and i looked, and saw L-Brian pulling a struggling Renesmee, up the slope of the volcano, heading directly for the pit where smoke billowed, and lava raged.

.

_*Well at least i got one thing right in all of this*_ i thought darkly, even as i snarled and began racing up the incline, to stop L-Brian, Bella giving chase as well, but with far less speed and grace. _*He can't keep Teleporting on and on and on forever without replenishing his reserves... now lets just hope he doesn't decide to replenish them by way of draining my Daughter dry!)_

_._

_

* * *

_

_._

_**So whaddya think? that dramatic enough? or should i repost this later when i've had a bit more time to think? whatever, Review. oh and the songs for this fic were, (Trinity Fields, Blitzkrieg, The Greatest Fight On The Earth, Cyanide, and Termination Bliss.) all by Deathstars. and oh yes (Ghost riders In The Sky) By Johnny Cash, great song that is, particuarly when fire and people falling through the skies are concerned.  
**_

_**.**_

_**SO what do you fuckers thinK! should i kill Renesmee in the next chapter, and have L-Brian teleport away, while Bella and Edward are grieving, should i have Renesmee Live on, and have L-Brian instead end up throwing Edward and Bella into the hot fiery lava? as i said before, time, and many many Reviews Hint Hint, will tell. oh and speaking of reviews, Thank you Dementedevilpixy, for all of your great reviews, i am glad you enjoyed this fic, and it is nice to see that at leasto n person think's i should have L-Brian live on.**_

_**.**_

_**PS 5'6 is only my current height at barely 15 years old, i'm a far sight taller and more muscular than all of my red necked friends, well most of them anyway, down here in little old Texas.**_

_**.**_

_**PPS Anyone got here got drugs! lol, cause i'm out, and my dealer's out on vacation. *GriN* Tongues Tongues, Speak The Little Girl's Name, Tongues Tongues, Shame Shame!  
**_

.

_**To Be COntinued muthafuckass, Review, put on Story alert, add me to your favorites, so your friends and stuff will see me, in there and maybe check me out, spread work of my evil deeds! tell of how i have had Renesmee fuck her father! tell tale of my dark exploits, Tell The WORLD! Tell Them all, Of ME! The Grinning Psychopath! he ahhah hah he heh hahh ha hahhhhh!**_


	7. Chapter 7

.

_**L-Brian POV**_

_**.**_

_**I pulled the struggling, hissing, and biting Renesmee freak bitch, up, up towards the fiery smoking pit, where lava raged, and spat, burning everything flammable it could reach. just a few more yards just a few more, and i could wreak my terrible vengeance on Edward and that bitch Bella, that small part of me that was still good, Lovelace was surprisingly silent as i did this, not even bothering to show me how much he disapproved of my actions, surprising, but not unpleasant, i really got tired of that guy trying to turn me over into a good guy, i mean seriously so what if what i was doing was wrong, what the fuck did that matter, its not like anyone that actually mattered to us cared, well least not anyone that mattered to me that is.**_

_**.**_

_**i yelped as Renesmee bit down hard on the hand i had around her neck, and pulled her savagely towards me, glowering down at her, my patience was at its end. "You know, there is a such thing a a limit to how much i am wiling to take Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" i snarled, "And you knwo what else, i've reached that limit!"**_

_**.**_

_**the ever present fear in the eyes of all creatures who were weak enough to be killed, flashed in her dark eyes, and she struggled even more, but i battered her flailing arms aside with contemtous ease, thrust her head aside, and bit down deep and hard on her neck. she Screamed, and i groaned. **_

_**.**_

_**Oh the power, the taste! the... Fuck! if i'd known how great this bitch would taste, oh lord i'd of done this sooner, so so fucking much sooner. god. her blood was hot, fiery, sweet, so ,so fucking sweet. i moaned, even as i drank deeply from her. i'd done heroin once back in my living days, in an effort not to feel the pain of my disease, this, this was so much fucking better!**_

_**.**_

_**"Renesmee!" cried a dsitraught sounding Edward, and i grimace, even as i drank, and reluctantly pulled my mouth away, being sure to lick away any traces of my venom from her wound, wouldn't do to have the half breed bitch, turn into a full fledged newborn vamp on my ass, no telling what freakish abilities she'd end up having if i did that.**_

_**.**_

_**i looked up and Grinned at the furious Edward and Bella racing up the slope at me, and backed slowly away, pulling the now limp Renesmee back with me, my hands around her neck.**_

_**.**_

_**"Nuh ahh, Eddie!" i Sang, "Take one more step and your Daughter here is toast!" Edward obediantly stopped, glaring murderously at me, the phrase if looks could kill comes to mind.**_

_**I grinned, i had him just where i wanted him. **_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

_**Edward POV.**_

.

I glared hot Daggers at L-Brian, and he smirked at me. "Let her go L-Brian!" i snarled, "Let her go, and you can walk away from this i won't stop you, kill her, and you kill the only thing stopping me from ripping you apart right here and now!"

.

He grinned, "Oh i don't think so Eddie, cause you see i just drained a goodly portion of your Darlingest Daughter's blood here, and i am fairly certain that i can teleport away from here, maybe not far, bu certainly far enough away, that you won't be able to catch me! now Back off!" he growled, and i growled right back.

.

Bella caught up with us, finally, and stared at L-Brian pleadingly, "Please Brother, let her go, let her go and,and we can talk about this, we can we can work something out, just please don't hurt her!"

.

L-Brian gave me a knowing look, and smiled mockingly at Bella. "Really, you really think that its gonna be as easy as all that dear sister?" he laughed mirthlessly, "No, No Your Edward here knows, he knows i can't be trusted, he knows that the instant your backs are turned i'll rip all your heads off, and burn you to ash, no without Your Daughter for protection, your dearest Husband is going to rip me to shreds, no matter what you say, and burn the pieces!"

.

Bella shook her head pleading with him, with her eyes, "Please Brother, she's the only daughter i have, She's your own niece, think! Feel! she's our blood, she's family, she's of our flesh! and family has to stick together, i promise i won't let Edward hurt you, just please! let Renesmee go."

.

Renesmee's eyes met mine, and... we talked, not phisically, but emotionally and just a bit psychically, we had whole worlds of conversation, of laughs, of jokes... of goodbyes. And Renesmee braced herself against L-Brian and closed her eyes.

.

L-Brian smiled at Bella as if she were a child "Bella, Bella Bella! always the optimistic one you were, well Isabella was anyway, and in a way you are too, you certainly are Naive enough to be her! do you really think that you'll be happy with Edward now, after all that he's done to you? after all the times he's betrayed you with this.. Monstrosity, with This! Outrage against nature! cause, really after all that he's done, there really is no way the two of you can live happily, not anymore, he's hurt you too many times, you've found out too much of what he's capable of... and all for the sake of family, god that's so fucking ironic!" he laughed, "No Bella, after this things will never be the same again, i mean really, how could you love a man, selfish enough, to have sex with his own daughter and keep on doing it, just to keep you loving him! good lord, just the idea of that is so fucking ridiculous, i-" and the Renesmee kicked off, back into L-Brian, and they both went over the edge.

.

* * *

.

**Bella POV.**

.

I watched helplessly as L-Brian and my Daughter went back, back over the edge of the pit, and fell. i screamed and raced over to the edge, just in time to grab onto Renesmee's Hand, she was okay! Thank god she was okay!

.

i saw through the billowing smoke, and ash, and saw to my relief that the lava was far down below, and that there was no immediate risk of death by incineration. i pulled at Renesmee's hand, trying desperately to pull her up and away from the raging lava below, but the weight it was too much, i ground my teeth and pulled harder, and Edward tried to add his strength to the pull, but he was busy keeping me from going over the edge as well.

.

i looked down past Renesmee, and saw a furious L-Brian had a white knuckled grip on Renesmee's ankle, his legs dangled uselessly in the air.

.

we were locked like that for a while, like some scene out of a play, for a long minute. and then Renesmee started coughing, and wheezing, and i saw to my horror, that she was starting to suffocate, all the ash, all the smoke, it was all coming together to smother her, she looked up at me through bloodshot eyes, and croaked "Mommy!"

.

Tears burned in my eyes, and i looked back down, to where L-Brian hung, by my Daughter's ankle. he was looking at her oddly, a pensive look of indecision on his face, he looked back up at me, his dark eyes met mine, and our minds linked one, last time.

.

And just for moment, i didn't see L-Brian, but Lovelace, my big brother, staring out at me, and not the raging creature of hate and chaos that he had become.

.

i saw his decision, in his mind before he even made it. and we smiled, one last private, special smile, a smile that conveyed endless amounts of devotion, and apologies, forgiveness, hope, longing, and love, above all else, love shone the brightest from his dark eyes.

Lovelace, mouthed three words to me, just three, but they were enough, to ensure that i never forgot him, never ever let him stray from my mind's eye again. I'll let you guess which three they were.

.

Lovelace Brian Conrick, relinquished his grip, and fell, he didn't use that last bit of energy he had left in his body to teleport away, he let the flames have him, he never let his eyes break away from mine, not even when the flames began eating him alive.

.

* * *

.

_**Edward POV.**_

_**.**_

I felt the lightening of weight, and managed to pull Bella back, away from the edge of the pit, with Renesmee gathered in her arms.

.

i continued pulling them both away, till we were a safe distance from the pit, and then released my grip on Bella's legs, and went down on my knees next to them. "What the hell happened, are you alright, where's L-Brian! Renesmee are you okay!" i demanded all in a rush doing a thorough search of Renesmee's figure. she coughed and spat up a mouthful of black flem, and said softly, "He's gone, father, he he let go, he he's dead i we-" and then seh broke down, and sobbed, and i held her to me, wiping grime and tears away from her face gently, massaging her scalp, and rubbing her back, doing and wanting to do so so many things to comfort my girl, my daughter, my beautiful baby girl.

.

i looked over at Bella for confirmation, and she nodded, sadly, holding Renesmee just as tightly as i did. Lovelace was dead, my girl's were safe and okay, and no one was trying to kill us... Thank god!

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Songs for this chapter of Shame Shame! Cain, and Children of the Underworld by Caine. Venus In Arms, Arclight, Blood Stains Blondes, Opium, and Tongues by Deathstars.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Epilogue

.

_**Epilogue.**_

.

* * *

.

_**Edward POV.  
**_

.

.

Later we would find that L-Brian, had teleported us to Canada. (_**Don't have a clue if you Canadians have any volcanoes close to eruption, or any Volcanoes period, and don't really care just shut up, lean back and enjoy the show.**_)

.

It took us yet another three days, to get back to Seattle, where we would also find, that our Family were all packing up, and getting ready to go off to Isle Esme, where Apparently Alice had seen, was the place we really needed to go, for a vacation... sometimes i really love that devilish little freak of a pixy girl, no matter if she had tried to steal my room within the first day we met.

.

the family were all overjoyed that we had indeed come back safe and sound as Alice had fortold. Rule number one, when living with the Cullen Family, never Bet against Alice.

.

Everyone wanted to know what happened, and what had happened to Lovelace so we told them. Jasper, and Emmett were disappointed that they didn't get to L-Brian Themselves, Carlisle and Esme were overjoyed at having us back, and Esme expressed her regret to Bella that Lovelace was dead, and that we hadn't been able to get through to him in time.

.

Rosalie and Alice were doting on Renesmee again, though it had been shaky at first between the perfect blond vampire, and Renesmee, but then once Renesmee started exhibiting the symptoms of Pneumonia of all things for a half vampire to catch, Rosalie was back in mothering mode, with Alice and Esme at her side, pretty much smothering Renesmee with love and fluffy pillows and chicken soap.

.

Bella and i had laughed at their overloving of Renesmee, (_**Shut up i'm creative**_) and after a few days of this, me and Bella, got around to talking.

.

It was uneasy at first, tentative, and hurt. but after a while we gradually began reconnecting, reforging our bonds, a feat made all the easier by Alice insisting on having us all do family things together on the beach such as go swimming, cook dinner, joke around, tell campfire stories, sing Campfire rhymes among which were "Wind in the south, is rain in the mouth," **_(_**_**Jasper)**_ "Red sky at night, sailors Delight." (_**Carlisle**_) "When the birds are upside down, your drunk and on the ground." (_**Emmett**_) we all laughed at that last one.

.

But still, things were shaky between us, she still didn't know how precisely to feel about me and i didn't blame her. i'd had sex with our only daughter, it didn't matter that it had all been pretty much against against our will, we had still betrayed her, still hurt her so so very badly. and it would be a while, before she could even come close to forgiving me.. where as i... i could never forgive me, never forget, what i'd done, it had been wrong it had been, fuck just wrong! on so SOOO many levels it hurt to think about it, i hated myself for what i'd done, and knew that no matter what anyone said, i would never forgive myself, never stop hating myself. and i knew it would probably very likely in fact be a few years before she ever managed to utter the words, "I Love you." to me again... Or so i thought.

.

"I Love you." Bella murmured softly as we stared out across the sea, sitting down at a table just outside the large mansion. the sun now on the horizon, going steadily lower, and lower still, down down down. i blinked and stared at Bella in Shock.

.

And a small smile came to her features, even as i sputtered, trying to think up a reply. "That's i, you. we, i1" i stuttered thinking desperately for something coherent to say. she reached up that sad smile never leaving her cool lovely features, and pressed a finger gently to my lips.

.

"let me finish," she said softly the lines of her face suddenly going hard, "I Love you Edward, but i don't trust you, not anymore, not after," her eyes trailed down to where our hands lay inches apart on the wooden table. "I want to trust you, i want us to be together again, the way we used to, but..." she sighed and sat back in her chair. "There's just too much, maybe in a year, or two, we can but right now i just, i need some time to think and-"

.

Renesmee opened the door and came walking out, interrupting Bella's heart breaking speech. Bella and i Both stared at her, her movements were jerky, her skin was pale, and her eyes were feverish overbright, and a she was sweating.

.

"Renesmee!" i said sharply half standing, concerned. she saw me about to rise smiled a small shaky smile and motioned for me to sit back down again. "Now don't, don't sit up, not on my account father." she laughed softly, it was a shaky uneven sound, that had me even mroe worried. me and Bella shared a look.

.

"Come sit here," Bella urged patting the chair next to her. "And have a sip of water, you look like you could use it."

.

Renesmee did indeed come over, but she didn't stand sit down, she just looked at me with those dark overbright eyes, "Father, i- i" she looked over at Bella, "I.." she looked down, her eyes were wet... "What!' i demanded, worried beyond belief, what was it, was Carlie back! was L-Brian still impossibly still alive What!

.

Renesmee seemed to get a hold of herself, her back stiffened, and she stood straight upright, and i stood as well my hand on her arm. she looked me dead in the eye, and said words i never would have expected, words that would shatter the family for years to come.

.

"I'm Pregnant."

.

_**Tongues, Tongues, Speak the Little Girl's Name! Tongues Tongues! Shame Shame Shame!**_

* * *

.

_**So all their sleeping around has finally had one of the ultimate consequences that a lot of affairs tend to do. Renesmee is Pregnant with Edward's child, whooo wee go figure, Edward's gonna be a father/grandfather lol. oh god this is so entertaining.**_

_**.**_

_**Anyway, people, i have an announcement to make. i am done with The Tongues Trilogy, for that is what it is, and so next up is gonna be The Blitzkrieg of Loooove Trilogy. Inspired by Blitzkrieg, by Deathstars. and Sombody to love, by Jefferson airplane i think, covered by Jim Carrey. Jim Carrey rocks. Now just what that series will contain i don't have a clue other than bad language, angst, and sexual situations, and oh yes, **_

.

_**Renesmee caring for her baby with the aid of Carlisle and Esme, in a little home of theirs, in Brazil i think. but anyway the news that Renesmee is Pregnant presumably with Edward's child, can't possibly make Bella any more pleased with Edward, than she was before, lol. anyway i got name suggestions ofr the child or children of Renesmee down below after all the rest of this Trivia.  
**_

_**.**_

_**Now i am kinda bad at romance i mean, well kinda. i least traditional kinda Romance anyway. i don't exactly know what this trilogy would count as, is it a romance or just a family horror?**_

_**.**_

_**Here is one part of a conversation i had with Raven Jadewolfe as to how she would summerize my fics as.**_

**_._**

_"I think, to summarize, that the series is a dark romance that shows that not everything is sunshine and daisies. It is beautiful, terrible, enlightening and enigmatic. I can tell that you right off the top of your head (I do as well) instead of plotting out every minute of the tale, and it makes for some wild times, but that's some of the beauty of writing, you can let yourself go. Is there room for improvement? Yes, but that goes for everyone on this site. You write with a raw, frantic energy, and there is nothing wrong with that, especially seeing that you've been able to write multiple sequels in the same story-verse. I can barely stick to one story long enough to finish it, so that proves you've more talent than I lol."_

_._

_**do i have permission to put that part of our little conversation in there? hmm i don't know yet, i haven't asked her yet. but uhmm anyway as i was saying uhmm, i will probably be having a lot more help from other writers and stuff such as Raven Jadewolfe for example, in writing the next series, oh uhmm suggestions for the name for this child of Renesmee and Edward's are welcome.**_

_**.**_

_**here are the names i've come up with on my own so far.**_

_**.**_

**Deirdre**, **Constance, Valentine, Kit, Andreas, Victor, Lovelace (lol), Kane, Domi, Lakesh, and Balic. i personally am leaning towards Valentine, and Constance**. _**i think i'm gonna have Bear twins**_. _**but my mind isn't really, okay its totally made up, but still i might be swayed by a few dozen reviews maybe, as to what i should name the kids. hint hint, you getting me here, Review people, Reveiw! Read and fucking Review... your balls are burning... "WHAT!**_" _**Your meatballs their about to catch fire! "Ahh Crap their browning way too fast**_!" _**Blue's the color you gotta watch to for lol**_

.

_**Read and review folks, read and review.**_

_**.**_

.

_**If you have enjoyed this fic, then you should check out the fics, Burn it to The Ground, and, I Know. by Dementedevilpixy. you may find her in my review list, she was gracious enough to review on pretty much every single chapter i have published, which is really more than i can say the rest of you sorry lot.**_

_**.**_

_**Oh and, Empathy, by Kimmydonn, though pretty mild compared to my fics, is still a pretty good Incest fic. and then There's my Cyberwife, I'm Alec's Number 1's fics, Sinful, and, Motherzone. Both are incest fics as well.**_

_**.**_

_**Motherzone has it that Jacob Black cheats on Renesmee with Leah, and Renesmee finds comfort in Bella's cold welcoming embrace Lol, Hint hint, and then theres Sinful. Sinful has it that Bella had both EJ Cullen, and Renesmee. and both siblings are rather a bit closer than normal brother's and sister's**_

_**.**_

_**Oh and i know a lot of you are disappointed that i killed myself in here, in this fic, but really what was i going to do with myself hmm? maybe have myself get sent off to vampire rehab or some shit, fuck that! if i know me, and i know me pretty fucking well, then i know, that I would rather die than go back to that place and be made sane & Sober again, i mean seriously sobriety is so over fucking rated, it hurts.**_

_**.**_

_**Oh and do be dears, and let me know what you think of Carlie's Death, i mean i do so enjoy a good death like that, its my own version of a soap opera to see bad guys get killed in some horrible and painful way.  
**_


	9. Retirement

**Well this is my retirement notice.**

**i have given into overwhelming tiredness, sadness, depression, and fuckall.  
**

**seeing as these are my masterpieces after all i have decided to just load this into these as they are my most popular.  
**

**i'll stay on till i find a suitable replacement for meself, then i'm dust in the wind, and a meal in Hell's Stomach... or Heaven's if i can bribe the guard. eh whichever i'm still going into a stomach to feed one of the Entities.  
**

**eh maybe the person who replaces me will finish that work which i have left incomplete, maybe not... maybe i'll die before i get the chance to even start the proper search.  
**

**see you all in the great abyss of the stomach of whichever entity i find myself residing within. probably Hell, but who knows, maybe the Guardians of Heaven will accept a blowjob and a bit of fingering, and let me inside, eh if they do i'm gonna try and find God and twist her head off, maybe rape her corpse... or just her. tear every tooth outta her skull i definitely will do... and maybe try and sell em on ebay.  
**


End file.
